


Vigilante

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Universe, Crime Fighting, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel - Freeform, Not so much characters, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, TLOK/Marvel Crossover, Vigilante, Violence, War, mcu - Freeform, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions have risen between Nonbenders and Benders in Republic City, so much that all war has broken loose. Through activism and education, Asami Sato has tried to stop the violence, but this makes her a target by both sides. With her life at risk, a vigilante makes herself present to protect Asami and try to end this war. </p><p>Will the Blue Spirit be able to juggle her growing feelings for Asami and her duty to Republic City and the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullets

“CITIZENS OF REPUBLIC CITY, PLEASE HEAR ME OUT. THIS WAR THAT HAS BEEN PLAGUING THE STREETS AND DIVIDING THE PEOPLE, MUST COME TO AN END” 

The clear and concise voice of Asami Sato echoed through the large crowd. 

“THE ENEMIES ARE NOT THE BENDERS. THE ENEMIES ARE NOT THE NONBENDERS.” 

She continued on as the crowd stood in silence, listening to each word she had to speak. 

“THE TRUE ENEMIES ARE THE EXTREMISTS, THE PEOPLE WHO CALL THEMSELVES EQUALISTS.” 

The crowd roared with agreement and she paused for a moment for them to quiet down. 

“WE AS CITIZENS OF REPUBLIC CITY NEE-”

POP! POP! POP!

In an instant people began to scream and scatter. No one knew where the gunshots came from and that just added to the chaos. 

Asami felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She looked down to see red seeping through her white blouse. Her mind was hazy and her body felt weak. Before she realized what was happening, she was being lifted to her feet and pulled away from the podium. She could only take a few staggering steps before her vision blurred and her legs gave out. Her body hit the ground hard and she began to slip in and out of consciousness. Before the darkness fully enveloped her, she felt strong arms lift her from the cold harsh ground.


	2. HerStory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past shapes who we are today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I teased for this fic a while ago, but I was sparked to form a somewhat outline for the fic. Obviously not complete, but at least an outline for the next few chapters.
> 
> Anyways, here's a look into our vigilante's past.
> 
> Italics indicate that this stuff happened in the past (Only part that is present is near the end).

_“Hmmm, I wonder where she could be?” Her mother’s soft voice weaved its way through the wide corridors._

_Korra tightened her hands into little fists and held her breath. She could hear her mother’s footsteps getting closer and closer. After what seemed like a lifetime, her mother’s footsteps passed and Korra finally breathed in deeply. A small smile spread over her face, she had fooled her mother._

_“FOUND YOU!” shouted her mother as she jerked the curtain to the side revealing her daughter._

_Korra jumped and let out a squeal as her mother picked her up and spun her around in a circle. She hadn’t even heard her mother come back down the hallway. Her young laughter melded with her mother’s soft chuckles._

_“Awww,” Korra whined as her mother put her down. “I thought that was a good spot,” Korra whined._

_“Oh it was! I almost didn’t find you,” lied her mother. Korra’s little feet had been peeking out from underneath the curtain. Her mother took Korra’s small hand into her own. “Let’s go find Daddy.”_

_“Momma?” Korra spoke as her mother and her made their way to her father’s study._

_“Yes Korra?”_

_“Why can’t we play hide and seek outside?”_

_“It’s not safe right now. We’ll play outside soon. I promise.”_

_“Daddy gets to go outside all the time? I want to too!” Korra tugged her mother’s arm as she began to stomp her feet louder as they walked._

_“He does.” There was a long pause before her mother spoke again. “But don’t you notice the booboos he sometimes has?”_

_Korra nodded her head. Almost every time her father left home he would return with new booboos, usually worse than the last. He had just left last night and had returned this morning with a deep gash on his cheek._

_“That’s why you can’t go outside yet. He’s big and brave and trying to make the outside safe for you. Once he does we can have all the fun in the world outside.”_

_“B-but I’m big and brave too.”_

_Her mother smiled down at her, but her eyes portrayed sadness. “I know you are dear.” Their conversation came to an end as they reached her father’s study. Her mother eased the door open as she spoke, “Tonraq?”_

_Tonraq was sitting at his large mahogany desk looking over some type of large map with small pieces all over it. His head rose as he heard his wife’s voice and soon after he stood. “Ah, my two favorite ladies.” He walked over to Korra and picked her up and kissed her forehead. With Korra being held with one arm, he pulled his wife into a hug._

_“Daddy, guess what?”_

_“What Penguin?”_

_“Momma says you’re making the outside safe so we can play.”_

_“Momma’s right. Just you wait Korra, soon enough we’ll be having fun snowball fights and having the best time sledding.” He kissed Korra once more and then kissed his wife’s cheek. “It’s dinner time isn’t it Senna?”_

_“Yes dear.”_

_“I had completely lost track of time. Let’s go fill this little tummy of yours Korra.”_

* * *

_“I-I don’t think we can win this dear,” Tonraq’s hushed voice permeated through the door, just enough for Korra to hear it. She was about to go into her parent’s bedroom, but stopped when she heard them whispering._

_“What are we going to do. We need to keep her safe.”_

_“I’ve already contacted the White Lotus. Master Pakku and Jeong Jeong will be arriving tomorrow night. We’ve kept their arrival a secret and hopefully word won’t get out. They’ll… They’ll be taking her away from here. Away from this hell.”_

_Korra gasped quietly. It was the first time she had ever heard her father swear. She wondered who this mysterious ‘her’ was and why she needed to leave._

_“Do you really think this will work?” Senna whispered._

_“It’s the best choice we have. You know I wouldn’t do this if I thought it wouldn’t work.”_

_“Spirits… She’s going to hate us.”_

_“She won’t understand it now, but hopefully she will when she gets older.”_

_“I really hope so. I-I just can’t imagine us without Korra.” Her mother’s voice broke and the sound of sobbing reached Korra’s ears. At that point she pushed the large door with all her might and ran to her parent’s bed. “K-Korr-a,” Senna stuttered._

_Korra hopped onto the bed and crawled into her mother’s embrace. “Momma I don’t wanna go away!”_

_Tonraq sighed heavily and ran his large fingers through Korra’s hair. “Sweety it won’t be long. Your mother and I will be with you soon after you leave the South,” her father lied._

_“B-but why can’t we go together?”_

_“You remember how I’m making the outside safe to be able to play?” asked her father._

_Korra left her mother’s arms and nodded her head, looking up at her father._

_“Well your mother and I still need to do that. But once that’s done we’ll be together again. I promise Penguin.” Tonraq looked into his daughter’s clear eyes. They were so full of innocence and hope. “Korra. Just remember that we’ll always be with you no matter how far apart we are.” He lifted his hand and poked Korra right where her heart would be. “We’re always right there. No matter what.” Korra wasn’t sure what her father meant, but could tell that her father was serious, so she nodded._

_“How about we get some sleep?” suggested Senna._

* * *

_“KORRA! Steady your stance. Earthbending is about having a stable base. Without that your defense will lack.”_

_“Yes Master Bumi.” Korra bent her knees more and planted her feet about a shoulder’s width apart. She held her fists tight and began to move in sturdy, but fluid motions. With each step she strengthened her connection to the earth._

_“Remember that earthbending focuses on defense. Unlike firebending, the best defense is the best offense.”_

_Korra took in a deep breath and extended her right arm and sent a large piece of earth flying at the target. It hit it with a loud thud and shattered into hundreds of little pieces. Korra then exhaled. She continued this time after time, breath in, punch, exhale._

_“Your form looks good. Tomorrow you’ll have your exam to see if you’ve mastered earthbending. If so it will be time for us to part and for Master Tenzin to help you.”_

* * *

_“We’ve come to our conclusion.” The four elder earthbenders stood before Korra. “You have passed. Congratulations Avatar Korra you have mastered earthbending.”_

_Korra held in her smile and kept her serious expression. She turned to Master Bumi and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. She then bowed respectfully. “Thank you Master Bumi. I couldn’t have done this without you.”_

_He bowed back. “It was my pleasure Avatar Korra. Good luck mastering airbending.” At the same time they both rose from their bowed positions and smiled at one another. Bumi let out his infectious laugh and stepped forward to pull her into a tight embrace. “I’m going to miss you Korra.”_

_“I’ll miss you too Bumi.” Out of her Masters so far, Bumi had been her favorite. He knew when to be serious, but also when to have fun. Master Pakku had been too serious and at many times sexist. Although Korra had been good at waterbending already, he did help her perfect it. On the other hand, Jeong Jeong had been completely crazy. He was extremely powerful, but his weird tendencies always surprised Korra. She wondered how Tenzin would be compared to her past three Masters._

* * *

_“Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice,” Tenzin said calmly._

_“This is just ridiculous! How do you expect me to get through that without landing on my ass!” Korra had tried over and over to try and pass the spinning gates, but each time ended up being bruised and battered._

_“It takes patience.”_

_“Yeah well if you haven’t noticed with my failures at mediation… Patience isn’t my strong suit.”_

_Tenzin sighed. “It will come with practice. Now, please try again.”_

_Korra didn’t waste anymore energy talking and just grunted. She then took a step forward and took in a deep breath before entering the spinning gates of doom. She was only able to get past a couple of gates and got clipped on her left heel as she ran. She then smacked gate after gate after gate until it finally spit her out with new bruises. She stood with a huff and stomped away._

_Meelo, Tenzin’s son yelled over and over as she walked away. “Be the leaf Korra! Be the leaf!”_

* * *

_“I just don’t get it. All the other elements were so easy to master,” muttered Korra._

_Pema, Tenzin’s wife, placed a warm hand over Korras. “I know Tenzin can be annoying at times. Even I’m surprised at how calm and collected he is at times, but he is a good teacher. I think in many ways he is stuck in his ways though, which I’ll talk to him about. Maybe you’ll do better if he changed up the way he was teaching you.”_

_“Thanks Pema. I-I just need to master this soon. It’s been taking me way too long.”_

_“Be patient Korra. I know you can do it.”_

_“I hope so.”_

* * *

_“Yes that’s it Korra!” Tenzin shouted as Korra finally passed through the gates without being hit once._

_She whooped and lept into the air. It had taken her a whole month to get through the spinning gates of doom, but she did it. Tenzin and her had talked and hashed out everything that bothered them. Although they ended up fighting in the moment, they were much more open to change and thinking from the others perspective afterwards. Even meditation was going better for Korra._

_After she broke through her initial difficulties with airbending, it soon became just as easy to learn as the other elements. In no time, she had her exam and passed with flying colors._

* * *

_A month after becoming a full fledged Avatar, the White Lotus had come to bring her back to the main compound in the Earth Kingdom, but Korra had different plans._

_She snuck away from Air Temple Island the night before she had to leave. She made her way to Republic City’s docks and stole a small boat to begin her long journey back to The South._

* * *

_“Spirits,” she whispered under her breath. The South sure wasn’t the same as it used to be. There were no people in the streets and the homes were all falling apart. It was evident that the Southerners had nothing. The reason being because of the new Tribal Chief of The South and North. His name, Unalaq. Or better known as Korra’s uncle and murder of her parents and tribesmen._

_Korra hadn’t understood that a war was raging on outside of the palace. She hadn’t understood that her father was leaving to fight battle after battle. She hadn’t understood that her parents were fighting for The South, but also to protect her. If she had known that they were risking their lives for her, she would have turned herself over to Unalaq. But she was just a child and understood none of this._

_Although she wanted to just sneak into the palace and avenge her parents, that would never work. Even though she was the Avatar, she needed protection against his many guards and from Unalaq himself. He was a master waterbender and also had evil spirits on his side. If she were to avenge her parents and reclaim The South, she’d need vibranium._

_Vibranium was a unique metal only found in The South. Although Korra wasn’t sure if her idea would work, she needed to try. She was going to make herself a vibranium suit. With the protection of the suit and her skills with the elements, she’d be unstoppable._

* * *

_“So what’d you find out about the tailor?”_

_“How about I tell you in the morning? We both have a long day ahead of us.” June rubbed her thumb over Korra’s knuckles._

_“Mmmm, okay.” Korra held June tighter, just adoring the feeling of her lover being so close. She nuzzled her nose into June’s long raven black hair and sighed contentedly._

* * *

_“H-How’d you find me?” The large man stuttered. He pulled at his restraints to no avail. His wrists were aching from being tied for so long to the chair and he could feel a welt swelling just above his left eye._

_“Melvin Melvin Melvin,” Korra repeated. "You don't mind if I call you by your first name do you?" He didn't reply. “Okay, I’m not here to hurt you… anymore…. or turn you over to the police. I need your help.”_

_Melvin bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow. “What do y-you need?”_

_“I heard that you know how to make some impressive suits. Things that are really hindering the police in their ability to take down some of the Triads around.” Korra stepped closer to the large bald man. “I heard that Viper was in a knife fight and he somehow made it out alive when he shouldn’t have. Somehow is suit prevented the knife from actually piercing any of his soft flesh.”_

_“W-were’d you h-hear that?”_

_“Oh I have my sources… So could you maybe make me something?”_

_“What’s i-in it for m-me?”_

_“I have an extremely enticing offer for you that I don’t think you’ll be able to turn down.” Korra ran a hand through her short brown hair. “You can stop working for the Triads and I’ll protect Betsy and you.”_

_“H-How do you know B-Betsy?!”_

_“Again, I have my sources Mr. Potter.” His eyes widened as she said his last name. How did she know so much about him?_

_“O-Okay. But y-you have to keep your p-promise.”_

_“That’s one thing I always do. I don’t make promises if I can’t keep them.” Korra sighed._

* * *

_“So how about that dinner?” asked June._

_“Let’s go after Melvin’s done with the suit. I still have a lot of things I need to finish up. Plus it’d be the perfect way to celebrate.” Korra snuggled closer to June as they sat on their couch. “By the way, you’re staying away from the Triads right?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Korra squinted her eyes and glared at June. “You’re lying.”_

_“W-what?! No I’m not.”_

_“I can tell when you’re lying June. I can tell with your heartbeat.”_

_“Spirits,” whispered June. “Fine I’m lying. You know how Lightning Bolt Zolt was killed… well I was helping Viper track his killer.”_

_“June! Please stop helping them, it’s dangerous.”_

_“You shouldn’t be the one talking… Miss I need this special suit so that I can avenge my parents.”_

_Korra sighed. It was true that she shouldn’t be mad at June for helping the Triads, but her story was different. June didn’t know about her full past, just that her parents were murdered and that she need to kill their killer._

_“I’m sorry. It’s just that you worry me at times.”_

_“Well you worry me too.” June kissed Korra warmly. “I’ll finish this job and then I’ll stop. Okay?”_

_“Okay, just be careful.”_

_“Don’t worry. You know I always am,” she said with a joking tone._

_Korra only had met June because she had been reckless and definitely not careful. Korra had been minding her own business walking back from Narook’s when she heard yelling in an alleyway. Being the ever curious Korra, she made her way down the alleyway and soon saw five men surrounding the woman who was now sitting with her on their couch. June had taken a job for one of the Triads and stolen some drugs from another gang. This resulted in her getting in the pickle that she found herself in and Korra intervening. With Korra’s help June was able to get out alive and ever since then they’d been inseparable._

* * *

_“Spirits. This is amazing Melvin.” Korra ran a hand over the midnight blue fabric._

_“I-it was hard t-to figure out how to use the vibranium. B-but I think you’ll like this.” He lifted it out of the box and held the suit in front of him. “I-I weaved vibranium into the m-micro weave. I-it’ll keep you from being stabbed or-or anything else. Easily b-better than the suits I made for the T-Triads. I-I also added steel to the suit s-so that you can use it for bending.”_

_“I can’t thank you enough.”_

_“W-well you can just p-protect me and Betsy. Keep that promise.”_

_Korra took the suit from Melvin. “I will.”_

* * *

_Korra’s knee jumped up and down. Her anxiety and stress was through the roof. In all the time she’d known June, she’d never been late and that was exactly what she was now. They had agreed earlier to meet at Kwong’s, but the decided time had passed two hours ago. Korra’s mind was everywhere all at once. Where was June? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Did she stand me up? No she definitely wouldn’t have stood me up. Does that mean she’s in danger? Where in the spirit’s name was she?_

_“Korra!” Two Toed Ping sprinted into the restaurant. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. “You need to come with me,” he panted._

_“W-what’s wrong?” she asked as she hastily rose from her seat and followed him._

_“June was hurt. We don’t know what it is, but there was this loud popping noise and then she just fell to the ground.” He led her to a satomobile and opened the door to the backseat._

_“Spirits!” June was lying there with her hand over her stomach. She was writhing in pain and her skin was far paler than usual. She had lost a lot of blood. “June, hang on!”_

_Korra crawled into the back seat and moved June’s hand. The wound was bleeding profusely and Korra could feel something within June. It was small and felt like metal, but when Korra tried to bend it, nothing happened. She could sense the very minute earth particles within the metal, but not enough to bend it._

_“I-I can’t get it out. What is this?!”_

_“We don’t know. This guy in a weird suit just held up this metal thing. He pulled some type of trigger and the next thing we know is that June’s down,” said Shady Shin from the front seat as he drove to the hospital._

_“I guess I can close the wound, but I can’t get this thing out of her.” She could feel June’s heart rate slowing and hear her breath becoming shallow. “Do you have any water?”_

_Shady Shin passed her a small pouch and she began to waterbend. The water wrapped around her hand and began to glow a godly white. She brought the water to June’s wound and tried her hardest to heal her. June yelled out in pain and her body tensed._

_Korra furrowed her brow and focused on healing, but whatever was in June was making it difficult. It was a miracle that June had lasted this long. Even though Korra was successful in stopping the bleeding, there was still too much damage to June’s organs. Her heart beat continued to slow closer and closer to nothing._

_“Kor… ra.” Korra grasped June’s hand with all her might and leaned closer to her lover._

_“Shhh, you’ll be okay.”_

_“No… I-I…” June winced in pain. “Love,” her voice continued to falter. “You,” she finally got out before her last breath._

_Korra’s cheeks were wet with tears as she pulled June in for one last embrace. “I love you too,” she whispered as she rocked June’s lifeless body in her arms._

* * *

“Why’s she look so much like her,” muttered Korra to herself. She was pacing back and forth in the large abandoned warehouse. “I should of just gone to The South and not gotten myself into this mess,” she continued to speak without anyone else around. “Spirits, she better be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think. This is very different from my usual Modern AUs, so comments would really help.


	3. The Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wakes in the hospital, but she finds that the Equalists are there to finish the job they started.

_“MOM! DAD!” Asami sprinted up the stairs, fighting the feeling to run away. Before she could make it up to the top of the stairs a support beam crashed down from the ceiling. Asami stepped back just in time before the stairs ahead of her crumpled. Her lungs burnt from all the smoke she had inhaled and her skin began to burn. The flames were now growing and closing around her. “MOOOMMM! DDDDAAADDD!” she hollered once again. The sound of her voice never ended up reaching her parents, their final breaths had long passed._

_Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled from the burning mansion. She struggled and fought against the firefighter, but wasn’t strong enough. She watched from the outside as the mansion collapsed upon itself, taking with it her parents and everything that really mattered to her._

* * *

Asami’s eyes flashed open and she jolted upwards. She winced as she gripped her left shoulder. “Spirits,” she hissed as the pain pulsated through her body.

“Asami!” Mako rushed to the side of the bed and looked down at her. He let out a sigh of relief.

“How…” Asami wanted to speak, but her throat and mouth were dry. It felt as if someone had shoved hundreds of cottonballs into her mouth.

Mako somehow knew what she was about to ask though and replied without Asami needing to continue. “You’ve been out for thirty six or so hours. Bolin has been dealing with the press. Hold on and I’ll get you some water.”

Mako quickly left the room leaving Asami to take in her surroundings. She was in a small hospital room with beeping machinery and one large window. The sheets of the bed were a light blue and the walls and floor matched. There were a few dark blue chairs, but other than that the room was fairly empty.

Before long, Mako returned with Bolin, a doctor, and some water which he handed to her.

“Gosh I’m so glad you’re okay,” whimpered Bolin teary eyed.

Asami gulped down the majority of water before she tried to speak. “What… happened?” she croaked.

This is when the doctor spoke up. “During your speech someone opened fire at you. The bullet made contact with your left shoulder, but you were brought here quick enough that there was no major damage other than the entry wound. We were also able to surgically remove the bullet.” The woman walked closer to Asami. “I’m Dr. Kya by the way.”

Asami nodded instead of speaking.

“Once we check a couple of things, you should be all set to leave as long as you have someone to care for you.”

Mako spoke up this time, “She does. My brother and I will be caring for her.”

“Okay, if you’d come with me to fill out some paperwork that’d be great.” Mako followed Dr. Kya, but made sure to smile warmly at Asami before leaving completely.

“So Boss, the press and police are going crazy over everything. They want to know about the person that carried you offstage, do you know anything about them?”

Asami looked confusedly at Bolin and shook her head. “No… I don’t remember… what happened really.” Asami took another swig of water. “I just remember… getting shot and passing out.”

“Well that did happen, but some person dressed in midnight blue and wearing some wolf spirit mask carried you off stage and I guess they dropped you off here. Which I mean was very nice of them. But no one knows who this mysterious person is and they thought you might know something since they saved you and all.”

“I-I don’t. Who… shot me?”

“Well since he had a gun it’s fairly safe to say he was an Equalist, unless he got a hold of it some other way. Mako and the other bodyguards working surrounded him, but he took his own life before they could stop him.”

“That’s horrible.”

“I know. Mako and his team are trying to look into it, but have come up empty handed so far,” said Bolin sadly.

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out completely. The emergency lights flooded the room and Bolin’s body tensed.

“This can’t be good. I’m going to check what’s going on. You stay there.”

“Well there isn’t really anywhere I can go… so don’t worry,” muttered Asami.

Once Bolin left the room the emergency lights cut out as well. The only things that stood out in the dark were the machines that ran off of battery or a charge. As Asami waited, she thought she saw something flash from the open door to a corner of the room, but wasn’t sure.

“H-hello?” she asked quietly.

As she said this a figure walked out from the corner that she thought she had seen something. The person was wearing a full bodysuit that had a large pendant in the middle of their chest. Around their waist was a metal belt that matched the metal on their wrists and ankles. Covering the person’s face was a wolf spirit mask.

Asami wanted to scream for help, but she was speechless. She watched silently as the person walked closer and closer to her. She flinched as the person raised their hand, thinking that she was going to be hurt in some manner. But instead she felt a gentle hand on her cheek. As soon as the hand was there, it was taken away.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” The person was definitely a woman, a woman with a very raspy voice that put Asami on edge. She wasn't completely sure why though. 

“Who are you?” Asami croaked.

“You can call me the Blue Spirit. But we don’t have much time to talk. Asami Sato… You are in danger. Once you step out of this hospital there will be another attack on your life. If you’re willing to come with me now, we can avoid this.”

Asami furrowed her brow. “How do I know I can believe you?”

“Um… because I brought you here when you were shot?” The Blue Spirit said hesitantly. It seemed that this person hadn’t really thought out her plan completely.

“If I go… where will you take me?”

“Someplace safe is all I can say.”

POP! POP!

“Spirits! They’re here earlier than they were supposed to be!” The Blue Spirit growled.

Asami’s body tensed and she curled in upon herself. Her eyes clenched shut and her breathing became labored. She felt arms wrap around her and pick her up, just like they had before.

“It’s going to be okay,” said The Blue Spirit in a hushed tone.

Asami opened her eyes to see the masked person looking down at her and for the first time she was able to see the person’s eyes. With the light streaming in from the window, she could see the bluest of blues reflecting just enough light to be visible. Something about those eyes made Asami feel that trusting this person was the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual... I love to see all of your comments and what you all think!


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets to speak to The Blue Spirit, but differences in opinion quickly arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to edit... but here it is anyways.

The Blue Spirit: Based on Black Panther, Black Widow, Iron Man (I guess with the middle pendant thingamabob that Tonraq wore), and The Blue Spirit (ATLA). Obviously influenced by The Southern Water Tribe and such as well.

 

 

* * *

Korra hoisted Asami into her arms with a slight grunt. She hastily made her way to the window and looked at how high up they were. Seven floors up. It’d be risky, but it didn’t seem like she had any other choice. The sound of shooting was getting closer and closer.

Korra took a deep breath and steadied her stance, she then kicked her right leg out powerfully and a huge chunk of the brick wall flew away from the building. She watched as it crashed down into the middle of the street, luckily not hitting any passing Satomobiles.

“What are you doing?” shouted Asami.

“Um… getting us out of here.” At that Korra stepped out of the hole in the wall and Asami wrapped her uninjured arm around Korra's neck.

The last time Korra had jumped from such a height, she had had her airbending to cushion her fall, but this time around she didn’t have the use of her arms. So she used firebending to try and slow her descent. She propelled flames from the bottom of her feet, which she would usually do when super jumping. She hoped dearly that this would work. Luckily this coupled with her vibranium soled shoes she was able to absorb the impact enough. Pain still spread up her legs, but it was bearable.

“H-how?” Asami stuttered as Korra placed her down onto the pavement.

“Uh I’ll tell you later. Follow me!” commanded Korra as she sprinted into an alleyway away from the few gawking pedestrians.

Korra led Asami through the sidestreets of Republic City, always staying in the shadows. They continued to run for the next five minutes until she paused beside an abandoned warehouse. Korra steadied her stance and pushed her arms forward in a rigid motion. She then made a tearing motion outward with both hands and made an opening in the metal wall. She repeated the motion, but this time focusing on a part of the wall that was lower. Once the opening was big enough she stepped in and motioned for Asami to follow. Korra grinned under the mask as Asami hesitantly looked both ways, but still ended up following her inside. Once both women were inside, she metalbent the opening closed again.

Korra walked further into the warehouse and opened a large cabinet. It was full of assorted items which she pushed aside to find a sling. “Here,” she said as she threw the sling to Asami. “I assume your shoulder is still hurting and I kinda took you away from the doc before she could give you a sling.”

“Ah thanks.” Korra watched as Asami struggled to put on the sling.

“Need help?” she offered.

“No I’m fine,” Asami replied with a bit of frustration. After one more failed attempt she was able to get the sling on without help from The Blue Spirit. “So where are we?”

Korra walked over to a small refrigerator and pulled out a bottled water. She then strolled over to Asami and handed it to her. “I know it’s not as nice as your fancy apartment uptown or even the hospital, but it’s safer. I mean it’s a bit drafty and drab, but no one would guess you’d be here.”

The warehouse was near the docks and had been used for storage by a company that went bankrupt many years ago. Ever since it was abandoned, Korra had taken refuge there. Although it was large enough to store thousands of large crates, Korra only resided in the back corner far from the main entrance, which she had metal bent closed and added extra precautions if someone were to get in.

“How do you know where I live?” Asami’s brow was furrowed and she hadn’t opened the water bottle.

Korra tilted her head and squinted her eyes. It’s not like she could tell Asami that she had been protecting her without her knowledge. That she had stopped other attacks on her life and had just happened to fail at the rally. “I just assumed, since that’s where all the rich prissy people live in Republic City.”

“Prissy, really?”

“Uh.” Korra scratched the back of her neck. “Rich people live,” she corrected. “Feel free to drink the water, it’s not like I tampered with it.”

“I don’t know that.” Asami threw the bottle back to The Blue Spirit who caught it and returned it to the mini fridge. Asami looked about the warehouse taking it all in.

“I know it’s not pretty, but really it’s not too bad staying here.” Korra sat on the small cot near the wall. “If you want, you can sit.” Korra watched as Asami pulled the wooden chair away from the desk and sat facing her. They sat in tense silence until Korra quickly stood up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Asami flinch, but chose to ignore it.

She went to the cabinet and pulled out a tank top and sweats and brought them to Asami. “Uh I thought you’d like to get out of that,” Korra pointed at the hospital gown that Asami was still in. She then turned around and covered the eyeholes in her mask. “Don’t worry I can’t see anything.”

Korra heard rustling and little mutterings of curses, probably due to trying to get the sling back on, until Asami spoke up. “You can turn around now. And thanks.”

“No problem.” Korra returned to sitting on her bed. “So I know you have questions. I’ll answer the ones that I can.”

She watched as Asami returned to the desk chair. “Who are you?”

“The Blue Spirit.”

“No I meant really _who_ are you?” Asami crossed her legs, clearly closing herself off.

“Next question,” Korra said with conviction.

“Fine. So I know you won’t take off your mask then.” Asami worried her lower lip. “How’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Jump from the window and come out unscathed.”

“You see this suit?” Korra asked as she motioned to her bodysuit with both hands. Asami nodded. “Well it’s got vibranium in it and helps absorb vibrations and energy. So that coupled with a little firebending and voila safe landing. And if you’re wondering, I can firebend through the suit cause of a special design the tailor uses.”

Korra was startled as Asami stood up and began pacing in front of her. Asami began to mutter to herself, but not loud enough or clear enough for Korra to understand. The only thing she was able to catch was, "they said they were dead."

“Who’s dead?” interrupted Korra.

“You’re the Avatar,” said Asami clearly as she ignored Korra’s question.

“No I’m not,” Korra said quickly, hoping that her surprise didn’t show through her voice.

“You earthbent, metalbent, and then admitted to firebending.” Asami stopped pacing and looked straight at The Blue Spirit.

“Spirits,” mumbled Korra. “I did let that slip.”

“Everyone believed you had died. Thought the cycle may have ended with you. I mean people knew that the Avatar was being hidden by the White Lotus, but then word got out that you were missing.”

“It may have been better that way, but nope I’m still alive,” mumbled Korra as she laid down on her bed with her hands clasped behind her head.

“I don’t know about that. If you were around maybe this war wouldn’t have happened. I mean the Avatar is to bring balance to the world,” Asami said with a bit of hope in her voice.

“Well all I’ve brought is death and destruction. Plus the war would happen with or without an Avatar. Tensions have always been rising, especially with the Council being all Benders.”

“That could be fixed though, just add a Nonbending representative. Everything that is dividing the people wouldn’t be a problem if there were new policies and things were restructured. If everyone was truly treated as equals and privileges were at least recognized then things could change for the better.”

Korra scoffed. “Even if things did change, there would always be extremists. There will always be Equalists. The city can’t stop them… So that’s why I’m going to.”

“These changes would cause there to be less supporters, thus reducing the Equalist’s power and influence.”

“Well in a couple of hours you’ll probably be safe enough to return home. So have fun writing up useless papers and speeches to stop the Equalists.”

“You can’t solve everything dressed up in a onesy and behind a mask. Fighting isn’t always the answer.”

Korra sat up after hearing this and scowled at Asami through her mask. “Well I’m doing more good than you have on that podium of yours.”

“Whatever.” Asami began to make her way to the main entrance. “I’m leaving.”

Korra’s eyes widened and she jumped from the bed. With her knees bent and her feet planted firmly on the ground, she thrusted her arms upward. A huge earthen wall in appeared in front of Asami, stopping her midstep. Asami turned and glared at Korra.

“Are you holding me hostage now?!” she growled.

“No… it’s just that if you try to leave that way you’ll probably die,” explained Korra quietly.

Asami’s mouth fell open a bit. “You can’t be serious.”

“One hundred percent.”

“Spirits,” Asami gasped.

Korra walked over to Asami and gripped her wrist. “Here, I’ll take you back to your apartment since you're so set on leaving.” Korra bent the wall and made an opening for them to leave. Asami went through first and as Korra made to follow, a pale hand rose.

“I can get back on my own.”

“I don’t thi-”

“Thank you for your help so far. I may look _prissy_ , but I can as a matter of fact take care of myself.”

“Fine,” Korra huffed as she metalbent the wall closed. Korra made sure to trail Asami to make sure she made it to her apartment safely and stayed the night watching over her. Always better safe than sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be full of Asami showing how badass she is! Lots of twists and turns will happen in the next two chapters!


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami takes a more hands-on approach to stopping the war in Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, what?!

Asami slammed her fist onto her desk and sighed heavily. Maybe The Avatar had been right. Maybe her speeches and public activism really weren’t doing anything. Maybe she needed to change her approach to everything.

She picked up her phone and dialed her secretary. “Can you call Varrick? I need to speak with him.”

“Of course Ma’am,” replied Wan. A moment later her phone rang and she picked it up. “Varrick is on line one.”

“Thank you Wan.” She transferred lines, “Varrick?”

“Asami Sato! What a pleasure. Usually I’m the one contacting you.”

Asami let out a polite chuckle. “Yes I know. I had a question for you though.”

“And that question is?”

“You know your spirit vine research, how’s that been going?”

“Well it’s kaput. A dead end. A black hole for all my money.”

“Would you be willing to send me your research?” Asami bit her lower lip hoping for the best.

“And why would you need that?” asked Varrick curiously.

“I just thought it was interesting and I’d like to do my own research on it.”

“What do I get in exchange?” Asami knew there’d be a catch.

“I’ll advertize your next big mover on my planes.”

“Deal! Zhu Li! Do the thing!” Asami flinched away from the phone. “The files are being sent now.”

“Thank you Varrick.”

“No thank you Miss Sato.”

* * *

For the next few days Asami stayed at her apartment, drawing design after design after design. She asked her advisors and other colleagues to cover her until she returned. She also may have said that she needed time off due to her injury as well, just to get some sympathy and really bring home the need for time off.

She tapped her pencil against her chin as she looked over her most recent design. Varrick may have said that his studies were kaput, but they definitely weren’t. Spirit vines would be a perfect source for a powerful amount of energy and if focused it could be used for anything. It could be used to power a whole city if needed. But that wasn’t Asami’s plan.

A powerful knock broke Asami from her work. “Come in.”

Mako stepped into her office with Bolin behind him. “We brought you food,” he said as he handed her the takeout.

“Thank you,” she said as she smiled at her two bodyguards. “Have you two eaten?”

“Yeah don’t worry Boss. Anyways, we’ll be right outside if you need anything,” Bolin said cheerily.

Asami nodded as she opened the takeout. She heard the door come to a close as she took her first bite. Even as she ate she continued to ponder over her design and tweak it here and there.

On top of this she was working on varying formulas. All of them related to the spirit vines and their potential energy.

She had been thinking a lot about The Blue Spirit, or Avatar in other words, ever since they had talked in the abandoned warehouse. To everyone else the Avatar had died the day the White Lotus said that they had disappeared. They were nothing to society anymore, but a tale for parents to tell children. It was interesting how in just ten short years things could change so drastically.

Even though Asami could tell anyone she wanted about her meeting with the Avatar, it just didn’t seem right. To divulge all of the secrets of someone that saved your life wasn’t the right way to repay them.

* * *

“Wan. I need you to locate a warehouse that could fit all of this.” She slipped a piece of paper towards Wan.

“What’s all this for?”

“Just something I’m working on. Nothing too serious,” lied Asami.

“Okay. Is there a specific area you’d like it to be located in?”

“The only things I need is it to be large and for it to be as isolated as possible.”

“I’ll look right into it.”

* * *

“And what brings you here Miss Sato?” the grey haired woman growled.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you in private about a so called Blue Spirit.” Asami crossed her arms and stood tall, making sure to show Lin that she wasn’t intimidated by her.

“I hope that means without those two behind you,” Lin motioned towards Mako and Bolin.

“Of course.”

“Okay, follow me.” Lin led Asami to her office. Once the two women were inside she closed and locked the door. “What do you need now Asami?” asked Lin as she sat down at her desk.

“I wasn’t lying. I want to talk about The Blue Spirit. What do you know about her?”

“Remember what I say stays with you.”

Asami nodded. Asami knew that Lin trusted her, they had grown close ever since her parents had passed. Lin was the first person that helped Asami and in the past Asami had found herself often in the Police Station when she didn’t have school or was tinkering.

“Well we know she’s a metalbender and she’s good at catching Triad members and Equalists. We’re not sure how, but she does. She’s turned in some of their highest ranked members and without too much harm to them.”

“How does she turn them over to you?”

“Every now and again a person will appear in front of the Police Station encased by an earthen prison. The only thing visible of them is their head and a little note tied around their neck. The note tells us which group they’re from and is stamped with the symbol of The Blue Spirit.”

“How long has this been happening? Why doesn’t the public know of this?”

“Ever since the war started really. And the public can’t know about this. If people found out that the police couldn’t handle their own work then we’d lose their support. On top of that there will be more psychotic people running around thinking that they can save the world too, meaning more people being hurt or worse, killed.”

This all made sense to Asami, but why did the Avatar choose to hide behind her mask. Why didn’t she just come out as the Avatar? Wouldn’t doing this all be easier then?

“Thank you Lin. Are we still on for lunch this weekend?”

The corner of Lin’s mouth curled upward just barely. “Have I missed it before?”

“Well there was that one time you ditched me for a date. But other than that no.”

“Wait! How’d you know it was for a date? I said I had police work to do.”

“I have my sources Lin. And Kya seems to be a wonderful woman.”

Lin’s eyes widened even more. Asami was one of the few people to be able to get under Lin’s skin and actually see her be emotional. It was nice at times.

Asami let out a chuckle and stood to leave. “Thank you again Lin.”

* * *

The workshop was full of large tubes all insulated and able to contain the large amount of energy that she would be pulsing through the spirit vine. She would use this energy source to remove and condense the spirit vine energy. Once it followed through the crystal, the energy would be guided into the container that Asami had created across the room.

“Initialising prismatic accelerator,” shouted Wan. Somehow Wan had gotten involved in her work, but it was nice having a helping hand. This also allowed Asami to tell Mako and Bolin to stay outside of the workshop so that they didn’t see what she was working on. Her bodyguards knew that they could trust Wan and as long as Asami wasn't alone they weren't as worried and watchful.

“Spirits!” shouted Asami as she tried to turn the wheel to navigate the square cylinder, which then would send the condensed energy towards the prism. She let go of the wheel and grabbed a large wrench, hoping that would make everything a bit easier with the added leverage.

The tubes began to shake with the added energy and the workshop glowed with a violet hue.

Asami’s arms shook as she tried to guide the energy, with each agonizing push she got closer and closer to her goal. The pure energy cut straight through the wall in front of her and she was glad that the warehouse was so isolated. Wan had done a good job in that sense.

Her ears began to ring as a high pitched noise belted throughout the building. With one last push she was able to get the line of energy to align with the prism and she held it there with a grunt. The prism began to glow with the same violet color as the energy source. After a couple of seconds, Wan turned off the power. The two of them looked towards the glowing prism. Asami sighed with relief, seeing that it still glowed violet, it seemed that everything was successful.

“Congratulations Ma’am. You have stabilized and contained spirit vine energy.”

Asami picked up a pair of tweezers and made her way across the room. Gingerly she picked up the glowing prism and placed it into the reactor she had designed.

Now that she had the energy source, it was time to make the suit.

 

* * *

“Wan try twenty percent.” The boots and gauntlets kicked into life and Asami flew upwards and was jettisoned backwards. She landed with a thud and a groan as pain radiated through her back. Maybe twenty percent was a bit too much. She pulled herself from the ground and steadied her stance.

“Are you okay?” Wan asked with concern.

Asami just grunted. “Try one percent this time. Nice and easy okay. Three. Two. One.” Again the gear came to life, but this time much more manageable. Asami was flying a few feet off of the ground, her legs shaking a bit and her arms trying to steady and steer herself. She began overcompensating and flew over her desk, charring the surface of it as well as sending papers flying around the workshop. With a little concentration she was able to guide herself back to the tiny landing pad. “Ease the power off slowly.” Wan began to ease the power until Asami landed firmly onto the ground with a thud. She stumbled back a few steps, but was able to steady herself.

“Yep, I can fly,” she said happily as Wan smiled at her.

* * *

“Okay Wan! Let’s do this for real.” Wan bustled about Asami, attaching each piece carefully. The pieces were all made of platinum and still the original shiny silver. If all worked out, Asami would probably paint them red to represent Future Industries.

After a couple of minutes he was done with all, but one. The last touch was added by Asami herself. With her metal fingers she picked up the front of her helmet and clicked it into place.

“Wan, do a check on the control surfaces,” Asami commanded through the radio piece she had installed into the helmet. The suit came to life and various pieces rose and fell.

“Test complete. Everything looks good.”

“Let’s take this puppy for a spin then!”

“Ma’am there are still things we should probably still assess.”

“Wan, sometimes you need to run before you walk.”

The suits power kicked in and Asami rose from the ground. She then guided her body towards the exit and let out a scream of joy and fear as she sped through the open door at top speed. Once into the open space she flew straight up and into the sky, looking over Republic City.

The configurations that she had put into the suit seemed to be working flawlessly. The suit’s power output was determined by minute actions that Asami would make with her fingers. If Asami ran her right pointer finger upwards over her thumb, more power was released in her gauntlets. If she went downwards then the power would reduce. Her left hand controlled the power from her boots.

“Woooooo,” she shouted as she did spirals and flips in the air. “Spirits this is amazing! Wan… can you still hear me?”

“Yes Ma’am. How’s the suit feel?”

“It’s incredible.”

After a couple more minutes of testing Asami made a large looping turn and returned to her workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be what Korra was up to during this time.


	6. Bluffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions get answered, but more just replace them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well action is hard to write, so different from my usual modern AUs :P

“Spirits,” Korra muttered to herself as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop trailing Asami. She had messed up, big time. How in the world had she let her guard down and tell her that she could firebend. In all the time she’d been doing this she hadn’t slipped up once. 

When she fought Equalists and the Triads she always made sure to only use earthbending and metalbending. She’d avoid using any of the other elements if people were around. She would sometimes use airbending to super jump and propel herself, but that was easy to hide. Firebending and waterbending, not so much. The only times she’d use those were in her hideout.

Yet she let it all slip out in front of Asami. She let her see her earthbend and then admit to firebending. If Korra could face palm herself right now, she would. Instead she just continued to trail the woman who could ultimately be her demise. 

* * *

Korra was perched on the roof of the building across from Asami’s apartment. It had been three days since she had saved Asami from the hospital. One of Korra’s sources had told her that the Red Monsoon were going to attack within the week, so she was keeping an eye out.

She surveyed the surrounding rooftops with keen eyes and used her earthbending to sense the surrounding people in the area. Nothing seemed suspicious at the moment.

That was until she saw someone scaling the building using large picks made of ice. Korra let out a deep sigh and stood. She interlocked her fingers and extended her arms, while she tilted her neck back and forth. With each movement her knuckles and neck cracked. “Let’s go,” she said to herself as she took a few steps back from the ledge. She then began to sprint full speed and lept. With the use of airbending she was able to jump across to Asami’s apartment building and grasp onto the railing of one of the balconies just above the triad member. 

“Hey you,” she hissed getting the attention of the man. His eyes widened as he lifted his head to see The Blue Spirit perched above him. “You want to do this the easy way or the ha-”

Before Korra could finish her sentence a small ice shard whizzed past her head. “Hard way it is then.”

With a flick of her wrist one of the steel bracelets around her wrist flew off towards the triad member, cutting him across the cheek. She heard him groan as the one ice pick he had in the wall came loose. He started to plummet towards the ground, but Korra was quick to react. She pulled herself over the railing and stood firmly. With a few rigid movements of her arms a large earthen slide rose from the ground. She heard the triad member grunt as his rear hit the rock hard and he slid down to the ground safely. Korra forced the earth back to it’s original place and jumped from the building. She gracefully landed in front of the now standing triad member. 

“So how about you come with me. It’d make my life much easier.”

“Hmph, over my dead body.”

The man bent water from his pouch and swirled it around himself. With swift motions of his arms the water was manipulated in the air in a graceful dance. 

Korra sighed and readied her stance, waiting for the man to attack her. She watched as he pulled his arms backwards and snapped them forwards, forcing the water to whip towards her. She easily bobbed and weaved away from his attacks. When there was an opening she planted her left foot hard, forcing a chunk of earth to rise from the earth towards the man’s torso. He quickly sidestepped and snapped his arm again causing the water to whip against Korra’s thigh. 

Korra smiled underneath her mask at the man’s shocked expression. Anyone else would have at least reacted to the sting that that hit would have had, but Korra didn’t. The vibranium in her suit absorbed the impact, allowing her to continue her attack without any hesitation. 

Korra stomped her foot to the ground, lifting two chunks of rock into the air. With a one-two punch combination the rocks flew forward. One landing right against the man’s gut and the other taking his leg from underneath him. Before the man could recover Korra punched her fist against the side of the building and the wall jutted out to hit the man right on the side of his head, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

Korra picked up the bucket of freezing water and poured it over the man’s head. He sputtered and gasped as his eyes shot open. His body wriggled frantically against the restraints and his eyes moved rapidly taking in his surroundings.

“So earlier you decided to do this the hard way, how about we do this the easy way now.”

The triad member just glared at her.

“Okay okay.” Korra held out her hand and bent the metal bracelet off of her wrist again. She melded it into a dagger and swirled it in the air in front of the man’s face. “You will answer my questions or I will cut you for every question you don’t answer. Am I clear?”

The man just continued to glare.

“Fine.” With Korra’s free hand she lifted the man’s sleeve of his shirt and moved the metal closer to his skin. Just before the blade touched the skin, the man broke.

“STOP STOP! I’ll tell you what I know! J-just don’t kill me,” his voice tapered off near the end.

Korra nodded. She wasn’t going to hurt the man, she just needed to persuade him into talking. She’d never tortured anyone and never would.

“What’s your name?”

“Sangok.”

“What was your mission Sangok?”

“Capture Asami Sato.”

Korra tilted her head to the side a bit. “Capture, not kill? Why’s that?”

“Boss says that she could probably create something stronger than the gun. Could give us a far match against those Equalists. I mean they say Hiroshi Sato created the gun, so I think Boss thinks she can do stuff like that too.”

“H-Hiroshi Sato created the gun?”

“Yeah that’s what they say.”

“Was he an Equalist?”

“Don’t know.”

“What other assignments do you have?”

“There’s supposed to be a high up Equalist coming in from Zaofu. Supposedly bringing some prototype or something for them.”

“When and where?”

“The hit’s going to take place in five days at that fancy hotel called The Palace. I think they’re infiltrating around midnight.”

“Thank you Sangok.” At that Korra knocked the poor boy out and turned him into the police like she usually does.

* * *

“What is she doing?” Korra watched as Asami and a young man carted crate after crate into a large warehouse. There seemed to be no threats on Asami’s life at the moment, but she liked to keep tabs on her.

Ever since Sangok had told her about Hiroshi’s connection to the Equalists she had tried to find evidence for this, but hadn’t found anything. It was all word of mouth and no hard evidence. Some said he was forced, some said he was an Equalist, and some even said that it was Yasuko who made the weapons. It really wasn’t clear and she needed to find the truth.

For the next couple of hours Korra stayed put, watching Asami and her assistant fill the warehouse with whatever the stuff was in the crates.

* * *

“Damn,” muttered Korra as she peeked through the hole she had made in the wall. The majority of space in the warehouse was taken up by these weird metal tube thingies. That were connected to a giant conductor or something. Whatever it was it was very intricate and was going to do something massive.

Korra watched as Asami and her assistant, well Wan which she learned from eavesdropping, put on goggles and turned the giant thingamabob on. It whirred to life and a bright violet color filled the room. Korra squinted her eyes, but continued to watch.

Asami was struggling with a giant wrench that was guiding the line of bright light. Korra’s jaw dropped open as she watched the light cut straight through the wall beside her. She quickly ducked before the beam cut through her. After it passed, she returned to watch the events in the warehouse.

It was hard to see, but it looked like the violet light was all collected in a little triangular piece. The tube thing had been turned off and Asami was now putting the triangle into a little case. 

It seemed that Asami was successful in what she was trying to accomplish, at least that’s what her giant grin portrayed.

* * *

“Aren’t you a Beifong?” Korra asked the man now tied to a chair.

The man just grunted. He had thick rimmed glasses and an evil looking little goatee. 

“Not a very talkative one are ya. You know, you should invest in more security. It was pretty easy sneaking in here,” said Korra as she picked up and chair and planted it in front of the man. She took a seat and continued. “Baatar Jr, right?” 

The man didn’t react. She knew it was him, but thought it was polite to make sure.

“Oh come on! Why the hell are you working for the Equalists if you have a mother who can bend and siblings?!”

This got him to talk. “My allegiance is to the Equalists.”

“So family isn’t important to you, is it?”

“I was just born into the wrong one. We have learned to agree to disagree.”

“Well to me family was what kept me alive. So in my book you’re an uptight little prick.” Korra sighed. “Anyways, tell me about your Equalist family then. Let’s start with what you do for them.”

“And why would I tell you that,” he hissed.

“Cause I may have done some research on someone you may or may not be in love with. I may or may not know her location as well.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“I’m not. Long black hair, little mole under her left eye, kinda sassy, but also pretty cool.” Baatar’s eyes became slits as her stared daggers into Korra.

“I’ll talk if you take off that crazy mask of yours.”

“There isn’t any negotiating. You’re tied to a chair.” She poked him in the chest. “You answer the questions of the person not tied to a chair, okay? Or do you really want to test if I’m bluffing or not?”

“Fine. I make weapons for them. I’m here because I just finished two new major inventions for the Equalists.”

“And what are those?”

“I can’t say.”

“Remember I know where the one you love most is,” Korra threatened, although she’d never act upon it.

“O-one’s a machine gun.”

“What does that do?”

“It automatically shoots rounds at rapid speeds and you just have to hold down the trigger.” 

“Spirits,” mumbled Korra. “What’s the other invention?”

“It’s called a Mecha Suit. One person can pilot the suit and it’s made of platinum. The suit has an array of weapons. A flamethrower, electrical charges, grapple hooks, and pistons in the arms to punch other suits. It’s mobile enough to do hand-to-hand combat if needed as well.”

“And this is what you’re delivering to the Equalists.”

“Yes.”

“Who was the inventor of the original gun?”

Baatar Jr paused and then sighed. “Hiroshi Sato.”

Korra clenched her fist. How could Asami’s father do such a thing?

Baatar continued, “He also made the outline for the Mecha Suit. At first it was more like a mobile tank, but I upgraded it when I saw his designs.”

“So Hiroshi Sato was an Equalist.”

“I’m actually unsure of that. I mean he made the stuff, but there’s no record of him in the rankings or anything.”

“Speaking of rankings, who’s leading this whole movement?”

“I only know a name, nothing more.”

“That’s enough for me.”

“His name’s Amon. That’s all I know.”

“Okay. I have one last question. Who were you going to meet here in Republic City?”

“A man named Obadiah.”

“Well thanks for the help Baatar. I think you have a family reunion with your aunt coming up.” Korra knocked Baatar out just like she had with Sangok.

The next day Korra read about the shock and disappointment that the Beifongs felt for learning about their relative’s work with the Equalists. 

* * *

“What the hell?!” Korra paused as she saw a flash of shiny metal fly out of the warehouse Asami had been working in. She squinted her eyes to watch the silver dot in the sky fly around. It spun and did loops and spirals way up above Republic City. She watched for a couple more minutes until the thing came barreling back towards earth and flew back into the warehouse.

She cautiously made her way to the door, hoping that whatever that metal thing was, it was on their side.


	7. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is conflicted after hearing so many varying opinions about someone dear to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I'm not one to have an update schedule and such. The amount that I publish is determined by how much I'm writing. I've already completed 3 more chapters after this... so more chapter are on the way soon!

“Sorry!” said Wan for at least the fiftieth time in the past five minutes.

Asami grunted as Wan pulled harder and harder trying to get the pieces off of Asami. “It’s okay. This is definitely something we’ll need to fix.”

“Holy spirits!” came a loud voice from the entrance of the warehouse.

Asami and Wan snapped their heads towards the side to see The Blue Spirit leaning against the frame of the door.

“Uh, Boss?” asked Wan hesitantly.

“Wan can you go outside for a moment. And tell Mako and Bolin to stay out too.”

“Umm, I kinda knocked out your bodyguards. They’ll wake up in an hour or so,” mumbled The Blue Spirit.

“Are you serious!” Asami clunked her way over to Korra, parts of the suit crashing to the ground as she went. “You can’t just come here and hurt my employees. If you want to see me just come and see me.”

“Well according to you I’m dressed in a onesie and a mask… do you really think they’d have let me in?”

Asami bit her lower lip and shook her head. “Wan go help them.”

Wan hastily left the building, but made sure to hit his shoulder against The Blue Spirit’s. Korra had to hand it to him, the kid had spunk.

“I admit it may have not been the best choice on my part.” Korra made her way further into the workshop. “Need help getting that off?” Korra pointed at the weird metal stuff on Asami.

“I do actually.” Asami shuffled her way back to the spot that Wan and her had been trying to get the suit off at.

Korra tugged and pulled at pieces as Asami spoke. “So why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yes I assumed so, so what is it?”

“Umm, before I ask you about that… What’s this?” Korra asked as she held up a piece of Asami’s suit that she just got off of her.

“Nothing.”

“It’s definitely more than nothing Miss Sato.”

“I thought about what you said last time we met. Maybe I’m not helping at all.”

“And so you think this flying metal suit thingy will help?”

“It can do more than fly,” Asami said nonchalantly. “One it’s bulletproof. Two it quadruples my strength if I were to fight hand-to-hand combat. Three I can also use the gauntlets to shoot blasts of energy that can stun people for a limited amount of time.”

“Damn,” Korra muttered as she pulled the last bit of suit off of Asami’s torso. She may have been saying damn due to Asami’s body as well. Korra made a wide motion with her arm and a metal chair flew across the workshop, landing next to Asami. “Sit, so I can get the boots and stuff off your legs.”

Asami did as The Blue Spirit said and watched as she continued to struggle with the pieces.

“So this is what you’ve been working on for the past weeks.” Korra pulled hard on the boot and was flung backwards, landing hard on her butt. She let out a little grunt as she got back up to get the other boot off.

“Yes and are you okay?”

“Miss Sato, I can jump from ridiculous heights, I think that I can handle landing on my butt like that.” Korra let out a little chuckle as she got the other boot off. Korra worked in silence as she took the last of Asami’s suit off, leaving the woman in a long sleeve shirt, leggings, gloves, and formfitting little booties. All which were black.

“Thank you,” thanked Asami as she stood up and stretched. Korra’s eyes trailed over Asami’s body. She took in each dip and curve as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“You’re welcome. So, uh.” She scratched the back of her neck. “Why I’m here is because I want to talk about your father.”

“What about my father?”

“Um, well… Spirits. How do I ask this?” Korra began pacing in the room like Asami had when they were at her hideout. “Did you know he created the gun?” Korra blurted out, almost instantly regretting it.

“What?!”

“I caught a high ranking Equalist and he told me that. I’ve also caught others who have said the same.”

“Are you insinuating that my father was an Equalist?”

“I-I don’t know!” Korra said too loudly. She lowered her voice as she continued, “That’s why I’m here.”

“He wouldn’t do something like that. He had no reason to help the Equalists.”

Before the conversation could continue Wan came rushing into the building. “Boss, Obadiah’s car just pulled up!”

“How’d he find us?” Asami turned to The Blue Spirit and walked up to her. She leaned in towards her ear and spoke quietly, “I don’t know anything about my father’s history or lack thereof with the Equalists. I suggest you leave now.”

Korra let out a heavy sigh. “Okay. J-Just watch out, there are a lot of people who would use a great mind like yours and not for good,” Korra said motioning towards the pile of metal pieces that make up Asami’s new suit.

* * *

It can’t be the same Obadiah. But Obadiah isn’t a common name, it’s not like Steve or Tony or something like that. Again it could make sense that he was the Equalist Obadiah though, considering that Hiroshi was also connected with the Equalists.

Korra watched from the roof of Asami’s workshop as a very tall bald man with a grey beard spoke to her. Korra was too far away to hear what they were talking about. Whatever they were talking about though, seemed to be making Asami uncomfortable. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked tense.

* * *

“Asami, you can’t just leave FI for three weeks,” Obadiah scolded.

“I’ve been working on something important and plus I have you and the other advisors to cover for me.”

“You sound like a child. It’s your job Asami.”

Asami crossed her arms at that statement. It’s not like she wanted to inherit a multibillion yuan company at the age of fourteen. She didn’t ask for her parents to die. She didn’t ask to have to learn about stocks and business instead of doing things a normal teenager would be doing. Maybe she was a child at times, but compared to all the times she had had to be an adult when she shouldn’t have, it wasn’t a big deal.

“I’m sorry Obi. Just give me another week and I’ll be back. Please?” Asami looked up with her big green eyes and stuck out her lower lip a bit.

“A week, but that’s it.” Obadiah was about to leave, but turned back to look at Asami. “Any chance I can see what you’re working on?”

“It’s just a pile of metal right now, so no,” Asami partially lied.

“Well I hope to see it soon. I expect some amazing results considering you’ve locked yourself away for so long.”

“It’ll be quite the shock.”

* * *

Korra’s mouth widened as she let out a big yawn. She had trailed Obadiah for the past day and nothing seemed suspicious. He just went about his day as the second-in-command at Future Industries.

Korra had done some research and found that he had worked with Hiroshi since day one at FI and was his closest confidant. Wherever Hiroshi was, Obadiah was. They took the world by storm together and created their empire, but it all came down when Hiroshi passed. Obadiah took command for a time being, waiting for Asami to reach an age she could take over. He moved aside without any problem, always being there for Asami and helping her. His record almost seemed too clean, too perfect for Korra’s liking.

No matter what, she’d figure out if he was an Equalist or not somehow.

* * *

“How’s it look?” Asami tilted her hand slightly to force herself to spin around while she hovered in the air.

“It looks awesome. Like wow.” Asami let out a giggle as she watched Wan talk with his hands and not know what to do with them, so he shoved them into his pockets.

Asami had just finished painting her suit and making adjustments so that it was easier to get on and off. The suit looked awesome to say the least.

“Do you think it’d be too risky to do a real test?”

“What do you mean by real?”

“Uh, fight some Triads or Equalists.”

“Why don’t you ask The Blue Spirit if you can tag along or something? She seems to like you.”

“She’ll definitely say no. I don’t even know her name or what she looks like under that mask,” Asami huffed.

“But you do know that she’s saved you twice and seems to keep an eye out for you.”

“She also thinks my father was an Equalist,” Asami snapped.

“I kind of did some digging and that’s what all the Triads believe… as well as some other people,” Wan said with a shaky voice.

“You don’t believe it too, do you?”

“Boss I gotta be truthful with you. Who else would have such a mind to create a weapon such as that. Other than you I’ve never seen someone so creative and ingenious.” He paused before he continued, “Maybe Obadiah would know something.”

Asami shut off the power of her suit and fell to the ground with a solid thud. She walked across the room to Wan and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe.” She smiled warmly at him. “Thank you for being upfront with me. Now help me out of this thing.”

* * *

Asami gave the door a strong knock and entered once she heard the familiar voice.

“Asami! What brings you here at this hour?” It was nine at night, but she knew he’d be in the office. He always was.

“I wanted to talk to you about my father.”

He stood from his desk and walked over to the large couch, motioning for Asami to join him. “What do you want to talk about?”

“People have been talking, saying some things I would have never expected.”

“Such as?”

Asami’s mouth felt dry, but she continued anyways. “That he was an Equalist. That he created the gun. H-he wouldn’t have, he had no reason to. Right Obi?”

Obadiah frowned as he took Asami’s pale hands into his large ones. “Asami, I knew your father like a brother. He would never ever be or help the Equalists.” Obadiah’s eyes conveyed so many different feelings as he looked at Asami. “If anything, he’d be doing things like yourself. He’d be voicing his opinion against the violence.”

The tears that had been building up for a while finally fell as Asami felt a weight lift from her shoulders. There was no way her father could be an Equalist. She felt strong arms pull her into a tight embrace and a warm hand rub circles over her back.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” comforted Obadiah as he stared blankly with no real emotion in his eyes.

* * *

“Break into the warehouse Miss Sato has been working at and recover everything in there,” commanded the cold voice. “I’ll send you the location.”

 

 

* * *

Asami's dope suit. [Original Artwork Here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.artstation.com%2Fartwork%2Firon-girl-mark-srt-1-barracuda-realtime-model&t=NGFmNTFmZWNlYTMzYzJhZDEwZDQ1MTkxMGQzNDc4YjYxOWQ4ZWIzNiw2djkxTExzTw%3D%3D)


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Equalists want Asami's tech, but they're in for a rude awakening.

“ASAMI!” Korra crashed through the door of the warehouse and slammed it closed behind her. “Get your suit on now!”

Asami stood up from her desk that she had been doing calculations at. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a car full of Equalists coming our way right now. I think it’s time you test that suit of yours.”

“W-why would they come here?” Asami asked as she shuffled about trying to put on the suit properly.

“Because of the suit you’ve made dammit! You didn’t think they’d just let you make an extremely high tech weapon and let you stop their cause did you?”

“No, but I-I didn’t think they’d find me.” Asami said as she finished putting on the lower half of the suit.

“Well they did and they’ll be here in about… thirty seconds. So I suggest putting that suit on faster.”

“I’m trying,” Asami grunted. 

“Well time’s a-tickin’!”

“Spirits, do you have to be so annoying right now?”

“Excu-”

Before Korra could answer a smoke bomb was rolled into the warehouse. Korra swiftly earthbent the ground beneath it and encased it in a little earthen tomb before it burst with a little thud. 

Suddenly a loud thunk came from the doorway as an Equalist kicked it in. Three Equalists followed after. Each one was wearing those ghastly green glowing goggles, grey bodysuits, and brown padding. Each was equipped with an electric glove and a gun, except for one. They had two batons gripped tightly in his hands instead.

“Well who invited you all to the party?” joked Korra.

The Equalists replied in kind with gun fire at Korra, which just bounced off of her suit and landed with a tinkling sound as it hit the concrete flooring. Korra sighed in relief seeing that none of them had fired at Asami, who was finally snapping the rest of her helmet into place.

“Took you long enough,” teased Korra.

“You are so annoying,” replied Asami as she hovered in the air.

“Your voice sounds funny in that thing. All muffled like, but still kinda sexy.” Korra’s eyes widened, she hadn’t meant to say that. Luckily it seemed that Asami hadn’t heard her because she was fending of the batoned Equalist with pulses of bright violet set to stun.

Since it seemed that Asami was handling herself just fine, Korra turned her attention to the three Equalists around her. She cracked her knuckles a few times and got into her fighting stance, her fists raised ready to block, but also attack at any moment. She bounced on the balls of her feet, taking in her surroundings.

She planted her foot hard onto the ground and forced a large block of concrete to jump up. With the same foot she kicked out straight and sent it flying at one of the Equalists. The person jumped and flipped over the block. They sprinted towards Korra, who bobbed and ducked around their electric glove.

Korra sensed the second Equalist coming in fast and bent her knees. In one swift motion she propelled herself into a backflip over the Equalist with airbending. While in the air she jabbed hard, sending part of the ceiling plummeting into the Equalist’s back. They fell hard against the ground. Korra landed gracefully onto the ground and bent one of her metal bracelets off. She sent it flying through the air towards the third Equalist that was point a gun at Asami. The metal blocked the front of the gun, causing the gun to burst in the Equalist’s hand after firing. 

Before long all three Equalists were fighting Korra in close range. She slipped around and under their attacks. Sometimes blocking and parrying the ones that got too close. After a few seconds of this, she saw an opening.

Korra sent a hard elbow backwards, catching an Equalist square in the face. They grunted and fell to the ground unconscious.

“One down, two to go,” Korra muttered between breaths.

Korra felt a hard jab against her side. She let out a grunt as she grabbed the Equalist’s wrist and twisted hard. Luckily her suit was able to conduct the majority of the electricity towards the ground or into the air. The most she could feel was a little tingle over her skin. She forced the Equalist to turn and gave them a swift kick into their back, forcing them to stumble towards the opposite wall. Before they could recover, Korra ripped a beam from the ceiling and wrapped it around them.

She quickly turned to see a sparking fist coming straight at her face. She knew she couldn’t avoid it, so she pulled back, lessening the hit. She could feel the electricity skip over her cheek and down her neck. She quickly retaliated with an uppercut, catching the bottom of the Equalist’s chin.

“How you doing Asami?” Korra shouted as she rapidly jabbed into the Equalist’s torso.

Only a grunt came from the metal woman, but it was enough for Korra to know she was all right. Knowing this, Korra stepped up her game and stepped back while she clasped her hands hard together. Two blocks of concrete came barreling towards the Equalist, hitting him on both sides. The concrete blocks burst as the Equalist fell to the ground with a grunt. Korra stepped hard onto the ground, encasing the man in a concrete prison. 

She then turned her attention to Asami who was still fighting with the final Equalist. Their batons flashed with electricity as they swung at empty space as Asami dodged their attacks. Asami was still surprisingly agile in the suit.

Korra clenched her fists tightly and gave a one-two, sending two rocks straight at the Equalist. They were quick though, breaking each rock with their batons and continuing to attack Asami. 

“You must be the leader of this little ragtag team,” shouted Korra. “You’re easily the best fighter out of you all.” 

Korra sent more rocks flying at the Equalist, who again avoided or blocked them even as he was attacking Asami.

“Asami, can you wrap this up. Pleassssseeee.”

“Shut up,” grunted Asami as she parried another hit from the baton. 

“Why’s the electricity not affecting you?”

“The suit’s insulated. Please shut up,” she growled.

“You’re no fun,” Korra pouted.

“This is no fun!” Asami flew away from the Equalist and pointed her gauntlet at The Blue Spirit. She let lose a blast of violet energy. It whizzed past Korra’s cheek, knocking out the Equalist that had been sneaking up behind them. “Stop worrying about me and tie that one down or something.”

“Guess I didn’t elbow hard enough,” muttered Korra as she encased the Equalist in a earthen prison like the last one she had beaten.

By the time she had finished that, Asami had stunned the baton Equalist. Korra walked over to that Equalist and pulled them onto a chair. 

“You had anything we can tie this one up with to the chair?”

“I have duct tape.”

“That should do.” Korra watched as Asami rummaged through a drawer in her desk.

“Here,” she said as she threw the tape to The Blue Spirit, who taped the Equalist to the chair.

Korra then pulled the mask off of the Equalist and sat on the ground in front of him. He looked funny with a weird mustache whiskery thing going on. 

As Korra waited for the man to wake up, Asami began the struggle of taking off her suit.

“Argh… Can you help me please?” Asami sighed.

Korra airbent herself off the ground and strode over to Asami.

“Even when you’re frustrated you’re polite,” said Korra as she took each piece off. “You really need to make this more efficient though.”

“I know,” sighed Asami. 

“I like the new paintjob on it though.”

“Find that sexy too?” asked Asami in a teasing tone.

“Soooo, you did hear that.”

“Oh yeah I did.”

“Well that’s embarrassing.” Korra thanked the spirits that she had a mask on cause she was blushing furiously.

“I would have thought that a masked vigilante would be smooth with their words and give this sexy mysterious vibe off… but I don’t really get that from you,” said Asami as she poked The Blue Spirit in the shoulder.

“Uh yeah. My personality seems to shine through whatever I wear,” joked Korra as she rubbed the back of her neck. “By the way, I wanted to apologize for springing what I did on you last time. I-I trust what you say about your father.”

“T-thank you,” replied Asami with a small smile across her lips.

“Errrghhhhh,” moaned the Equalist duct taped to the chair.

“Well that moment was ruined,” muttered Korra as she walked back over to the whiskered man. “Well top of the mornin’ to ya sir,” greeted Korra.

The only reply she got was spit, which she allowed to hit her. She could have waterbent it, but decided to keep her secret this time around. Instead she just wiped it off with the sleeve of her bodysuit. 

Asami walked over and stood behind Korra.

“Who sent you here?” asked Korra.

The man just cackled as he stared at Asami. “Someone you trust,” he spat.

Korra looked over her shoulder to see an angered expression on her face. “Answer her question,” she commanded.

“Who do you trust the most in this world?” he asked.

The anger left Asami’s face and confusion replaced it. “Obi,” she muttered quietly.

Korra clenched her jaw after hearing that name. She stepped forward and grabbed the Equalist’s collar. “Who sent you?” she growled. “I want their name!”

“Obadiah Stane,” he said confidently. 

Asami let out an audible gasp. “You’re lying!” she yelled.

“I have no reason to lie. The man’s a bastard and I don’t give two shits if he were part of the Equalists or not. He’s just some power hungry prick who doesn’t actually care about the cause. Just wants Future Industries.”

Asami turned and began to storm away towards the broken door of the warehouse.

“Where are you going?” asked Korra as she followed her.

“To find Obadiah.”

“Not now.” Korra grasped Asami’s wrist and turned her to face her, tears streamed down her cheeks. “If this is true. He can’t know that we know. He can lead us to the Equalist’s leader and maybe bring this all to an end.”

“I-I need t-”

“Asami, please listen. I know you trust that man, that you probably love him dearly. But you need to breath and try to think clearly. If you go there now, there’s no knowing what he could do to you.”

“I… I just.” Asami hiccoughed and then continued. “This is just too much.”

Korra tugged Asami towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I know. How about I turn these four into the police and then we can go to my hideout. You’ll be safe there. We can then think out a plan.”

Asami just nodded against Korra’s shoulder.


	9. Normality

Korra sat at her desk scribbling down notes. She had to figure out what she was to do with Obadiah. Should she go on her own to interrogate him or bring Asami along. Either one seemed to be a losing battle because he’d probably just lie. Maybe if she tailed him she’d find out more, but he was always so careful to cover his tracks. She let out a loud groan and clasped her hands behind her head. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the support beams of the warehouse.

Korra flinched as she felt someone grip her shoulder, which caused the hand to leave quickly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” said Asami quietly.

“Don’t worry about it. I was just thinking about stuff.” She stood up and turned to face Asami. There were bags under her eyes and she looked paler than usual. Her hair was disheveled and she just looked so sad.

“There’s a lot of stuff to think about,” Asami said even more quietly.

Korra put a hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out.”

“It’s funny that I trust you and I don’t even know your name.” Asami turned away from The Blue Spirit and laid down on the empty cot.

“Korra.”

“What?” Asami asked turning her head to look at The Blue Spirit.

“My name’s Korra,” she said more clearly this time.

A small smile spread over Asami’s face as she said Korra’s name over again. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Well that’s what people do if they trust one another. They tell each other things.” Korra walked over to the cot and sat on the edge of it.

“So you trust me?” asked Asami as her eyes scanned over the wolf spirit mask.

“I do.”

“Enough to show me your face?”

“Maybe another time,” Korra said gently.

“Well it was worth a try.”

“It was.”

“Korra?”

“Hmmm.”

“Tell me about yourself. I mean you told me your name, you might as well tell me more.”

Korra laughed at this. “That is true. I don’t even know where to start though.”

Asami scooted over on the cot and made room for Korra. She patted it. “You can start by relaxing. You must be tired.”

Korra sighed and laid beside Asami. “I’m not a big fan of talking about my childhood. It wasn’t really normal. I was pretty much raised by the White Lotus and taught to become the bringer of peace and balance. But it didn’t seem right to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you before, I just brought pain and violence to the ones I held close. How am I to protect the world if I can’t even protect the ones I love the most?” Korra closed her eyes under her mask and she imagined the faces of her parents, which had become harder and harder as time passed.

“My childhood wasn’t normal either. I was raised to be the heir of FI and when it came earlier than expected, I was thrown into even more training and preparation,” Asami shared. “To be truthful, you’re probably the first person I’ve gotten so close to who’s a similar age to me.”

“How do you know my age? I could be a ninety year old man under this for all you know.”

“Well props to you for having one hell of a body then.” Asami yawned and closed her eyes.

“I knew it! You so checked me out the first time I brought you here.”

“Maybe,” Asami admitted.

Korra felt a rush of blood come to the surface of her cheeks. “I checked you out too.”

“Ohh look. Someone’s finally all brazened due to hiding behind a mask,” teased Asami. She could feel sleep closing in.

“Maybe,” mumbled Korra. It seemed that sleep was coming to Korra as well.

“Korra.”

“Yes?”

“Korra.”

“What?”

“Korra.”

“Asami what?”

Asami let out a sleepy giggle. “I’m just testing out your name.”

“Oh.”

“Korra,” Asami whispered one last time before sleep finally found her.

* * *

“Spirits,” mumbled Asami. Her ears were ringing from the loud snoring of the person beneath her. It seemed that during the night she had used Korra as a pillow as well as a personal heater. Asami eased her eyes open and could see streams of light filtering in from holes in the ceiling and the cracks between the front doors of the warehouse.

She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and lifted her head, looking at the chest beneath her rise and fall. Her eyes traveled up along the clothed neck to the wolf spirit mask. Asami just had to lift the mask in one swift movement and she’d be able to see the woman beneath it, but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t. Korra trusted her to tell her her name last night, and that was enough for Asami. Asami hoped that over time, Korra would trust her enough to show her face.

Asami felt grimy from such a long day yesterday and wanted to get up and clean herself. The only dilemma was that she was stuck between the wall and a sleeping Korra. Maybe if she moved slowly and softly, she’d be able to get over Korra and off the cot.

Asami sat up slowly and stopped, making sure she hadn’t woken the other woman. When she was sure she hadn’t, she rolled over a bit and lifted her leg to rest it on the other side of Korra. She went to swing her other leg over Korra and jump off the cot, but instead froze when she felt hands on her hips. 

“This is quite the way to wake up,” Korra said groggily with her eyes still shut.

Asami felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at the masked vigilante. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Well you sure failed at that,” Korra said as she rubbed her thumbs against Asami’s side. 

“I did,” giggled Asami. She had to admit that sleepy sounding Korra was super adorable.

“Where you going?”

“I was going to wash up. I haven’t showered since yesterday morning.”

“Mmmm, same. But we have a dilemma.”

“And what’s that?”

“I don’t have a shower here.”

“How do yo-”

“I go to a gym around here.”

“Wait, you actually go around without that silly mask of yours on?!”

“It’s not silly, but yes,” grumbled Korra.

“Then I could have seen you before!”

“I doubt it, but I guess so.”

“Wow,” said Asami with a bit of awe. “So are we going to your gym then? Do I get to see your face?”

“What’s so special about seeing my face? Will you not like me if I’m ugly,” joked Korra.

“Of course not. I just want to know more about you.” Asami squinted down at Korra. “Also can you stop. That tickles.”

Korra hadn’t even noticed, but she had been caressing Asami’s sides the whole time they had been talking. “S-Sorry,” she stuttered.

“You’re cute,” Asami said as she slid off of Korra and off the cot. “So what are we doing about the shower dilemma?”

“We’re going to a friend’s place.”

* * *

“HOLY SPIRITS!” Yelled the man with bed head. “Damn you can’t just break into my apartment whenever you want. The man was only in boxers and had just evidently woken up.

“Sorry man,” said Korra from the couch. Her mask and bodysuit still on.

“Asami Sato?” asked the man pointing at Asami.

“Yup,” said Korra as she rose to give a big hug to the man. “Asami this is Iroh.”

“Hi,” she said as she waved awkwardly.

“Why are you here, um…”

“It’s okay, she knows my name.”

“Why are you here Korra?”

“We both need to shower and my place doesn’t have one, so tada!”

“Fine do that and get out.”

“Asami go ahead.” Korra furrowed her brow. “Iroh can she borrow some clothes so we can clean hers?”

“Sure,” the man grunted as he went into the kitchen and began his coffeemaker.

“Towels are under the sink. And uh, you can leave your clothes outside the door and I’ll wash them when you shower.”

“Okay, thanks.”

* * *

Korra waterbent the clothes in the sink as Iroh sat on the counter sipping his coffee and fully clothed now. “So you know anything about Obadiah Stane? Works for Future Industries.” Iroh was a cop and one of her best sources. He was also a longtime friend who actually knew she was the avatar and had seen her face.

“Good man, maybe too good. Does a lot of charities and donates a shit load of money. But when I met him at an event once, he just gave off a weird vibe.”

“He’s an Equalist,” said Korra matter of factly.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah. Also one of the people Asami trusted most.”

“Wow that must be hard for her.” He gazed towards the bathroom door.

“Mhmm.”

“So what do you plan to do?”

“I don’t know. I have no hard evidence against him and if I were to turn him into the police they’d be forced to let him go. He’s covered all his bases.” Korra sighed.

Korra and Iroh continued to talk, shooting ideas at one another.

“He wants Asami’s tech right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then use that as bait.”

“He’d just send some of his goons to get it, he wouldn’t come himself.”

“I’m talking about using the brains, not the actually tech.”

“That’s too risky. She could get hurt.”

“Spirits.” Iroh finished off his coffee. “I see it now. You like her!”

“What?!”

“Do you like her because she looks like June or do you actually like her?”

“I-I don’t know,” admitted Korra.

“Well this got so much more interesting. So why doesn’t Asami try striking a deal with Obadiah. Her tech for the truth about her father, seems fair and believable.”

“Too unsafe Iroh.”

“How about you ask her first, maybe she’d be willing to do it.”

“What if it backfires and they actually get the tech. Or worse, she gets hurt!” Korra pretty much shouted. 

Korra pulled Asami’s clothing from the water and bent it dry. She then folded it and walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door lightly. “Asami?”

Asami opened the door and Korra’s breath hitched. Her wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders and the towel was hugged tightly around her bosom, showing just enough cleavage. The towel ended around her upper thigh and it seemed like her pale legs ran on for days.

“You’re not wearing your bodysuit,” pointed out Asami.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh yeah.” Korra was in one of Iroh’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts. “I finished washing your clothes pretty fast, so you don’t need to borrow Iroh’s,” she said as she pushed Asami’s close into her arms and walked away and back to the kitchen. She heard Asami chuckle and shut the door.

“So why do you like her? Cause she has a rockin’ body? Is a millionaire? Is a genius? I’m pretty sure I can keep going with this.”

“Shut up,” mumbled Korra, always happy for her mask at times like this.

“Well I’m going to work, but you can stay here for as long as you’d like. Just make sure to lock the door if you leave.”

“Thanks Iroh.”

* * *

“Where’s your friend?” asked Asami as she continued to dry her long wavy hair with a towel.

“He had to go to work.”

“Mmm, that’s a shame. He was kind of cute.”

“Oh?”

“I’m just joking.” Asami took a seat next to Korra who was watching the news. “It’s weird seeing you wear normal clothing and the mask.”

“Mmm, I guess it is kinda weird.”

“You could always take it off.”

“Nice try… again.”

“Anyways, you look good in normal clothes, but I prefer the suit. Shows off your muscles even better.” Asami squeezed Korra’s bicep as she said this.

“Do you flirt with everyone like this?”

“Only the ones in masks.”

“So me and Equalists?” quipped without thinking. 

“That’s not funny.” Korra turned to look at Asami who was now pouting.

“Sorry, you’re right it wasn’t.” 

“It’s okay,” whispered Asami as she leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder.

Korra felt her heart skip a beat and flutters in her stomach. Maybe Iroh was right that she was falling for Asami. At first she had just thought she was physically attracted to the woman due to her similarities with June, but as she got to know her, she started really liking Asami as a person.

“This is nicer than the warehouse, isn’t it?”

“Much.”

“I can ask Iroh if he’ll let you stay here.”

Asami shook her head, “That’s okay. I prefer to be with you, makes me feel a bit safer.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Korra?”

“You testing out my name again?”

“No, I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving me… being with me now.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that.”

“Well I am. If you didn’t have that stupid mask on your face I’d probably kiss you,” admitted Asami.

“As tempting as that is, no.”

Silence fell upon the room, but a comfortable one. Neither woman felt the need to speak up or felt awkward. It was actually nice and peaceful for once.

Korra had to break the silence though, she cleared her throat before speaking. “So Iroh came up with this crazy idea and I keep thinking it over.”

Asami lifted her head off of Korra’s shoulder and looked at her.

“He suggested that you go to Obadiah and negotiate with him. You would say that you’d give your tech over to him… if he told you the truth about your dad. W-when this happens we’d get proof of his involvement with the Equalists and then be able to put him away.”

Asami thought over this for a long while.

“I mean it’s crazy and super unsafe and I really don’t like it at all.”

“I’ll do it.”

“What?!”

“I’ll do it,” repeated Asami.

“Asami, I don’t think you understand. This is dangerous, y-”

“I need to know the truth Korra. And through this I could.”

“He could lie to you. Tell you what you want to hear.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Asami said solemnly.

“Wow, uh I’ll talk to Iroh then.”


	10. Trust

“Tomorrow’s the big day,” said Korra as she sat at her desk, Asami’s hands on her shoulders. She had been going over the layout of Future Industries and looking into the buildings surrounding it.

“It is.”

“Iroh’s set up everything. We’ll be right there to help you if anything happens.” Korra felt the grip of Asami’s hands tighten. “You know you don’t have to do this.”

“I do though.” Asami let go of Korra’s shoulders and paced behind her. “I-I know you won’t let me see you, but…” Asami’s voice trailed off.

Korra stood from the chair and walked across the small space to sit on the cot. “What is it Asami?”

Asami walked towards Korra and stood in front of her. She then picked up a gloved hand and squeezed it. “This is such a ridiculous request… But I really,” Asami closed her eyes before continuing, “I’d really like to kiss you. At least once. At least before all this goes down.”

“Uh hold on.” Korra went over to her cabinet. She rummaged through the stuff in it and then returned to Asami. She held up a long black strip of fabric in front of Asami. “You trust me right?”

Asami nodded.

“Okay.” Korra gently brushed Asami’s hair behind her ears and then began tying the fabric over Asami’s eyes. She made sure to wrap it around multiple times to make sure Asami couldn’t see anything. She fake punched at Asami and when she didn’t flinch, she knew she was good. At that Korra slipped off her mask for the first time around Asami.

She handed it to the woman and watched as pale fingers ran over the thing that protected her identity. Asami held her hand out and returned the mask. She then took a step forward and Korra did the same. She guided Asami’s hands to her face and she placed her own hands on Asami’s hips. 

Korra watched as Asami’s chest rose and fell as she took in deep breaths. Korra was doing the same and her heart felt as if it were going to beat right out of her chest. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt like this around someone.

Asami’s hands roamed gently over Korra’s face. A finger gliding down the bridge of her nose. A warm thumb rubbing her cheek. Slender fingers running over her lips with a slight twitch. Asami bit her lower lip as she wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. 

“You okay?” Korra asked softly.

Asami nodded.

One of Korra’s hands left Asami’s hip and caressed a pale cheek. Slowly she leaned upwards as she guided Asami downwards. She hovered for a moment, a hair’s breadth away from Asami’s lips.  She could feel Asami’s warm breath against her lips and it sent a slight shiver down her spine. 

Finally Korra closed the gap between their lips and they met. It was a gentle kiss. Both woman hesitant and cautious. It didn’t last long before Korra pulled away from Asami’s lips. Her pulse was racing and her ears were pounding. “Spirits. Asami…” Korra muttered.

“I-is something wrong?”

“No. I just… I never thought I’d feel this way for someone again. I-I think I’m falling for you,” Korra finally admitted to Asami and herself.

“I’m falling for you too.” This time Asami attempted to close the space between their lips, resulting in a partially missed kiss that landed on the corner of Korra’s lips. They both let out a little giggle at this.

“Here, let me,” whispered Korra. 

This time Korra was more sure and she didn’t hesitate to bring their lips together. The kiss was long and slow. Although the uncertainty of their feelings for one another were gone, there was still uncertainty of where this one kiss would lead. Tomorrow Asami was risking her life to find out the truth and she needed to lose herself, but was it the right thing to do and with Korra?

It surprised Korra how different kissing Asami was. Her lips were soft, but also strong at the same time. It wasn’t like when she kissed June. Her love with June was raw, passionate, spontaneous. Everything just happened without real thought, but this was so different. Korra had thought about this moment over and over, but was always held back by her mask and not knowing how Asami felt. Now that that those were gone, she finally got to live what she had been dreaming of. And it far exceeded her expectations.

As their lips continued the slow sensual dance, their hands began to wander and learn about the other’s body. Korra’s hands caressed the curves of Asami’s sides, loving the feel of her soft body, which was so different from her own. Asami ran her hands over Korra’s back, tracing random patterns over the hardened muscles and relishing in the feeling of the muscles flexing every time Korra moved in the slightest way. 

Korra lowered her hands slowly, making sure to read Asami’s reaction to stop if needed. Her hands glided over Asami’s body, finally resting on her perfect ass that she may have checked out just a couple of times when with Asami. She gave a little squeeze, eliciting a groan from Asami. 

Asami bit gently into Korra’s bottom lip and then trailed a soft tongue over it. This spurred Korra to deepen the kiss, slipping her wet tongue into Asami’s mouth and both women moaned as their tongues danced together. 

Before Korra even knew what she was doing, she was tugging at the hem of Asami’s long sleeve shirt and guiding it upwards. The kiss broke as the shirt was pulled over Asami’s head and thrown to the side. 

Korra didn’t bring her lips back to Asami’s, but instead stood there, taking in the beauty of the woman in front of her. Asami was wearing a plain lavender bra, but it still looked absolutely stunning to Korra. With trembling hands she cupped Asami’s cheeks and brought her in for a soft, quick kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” she said softly as she pulled away and began struggling to undo the top half of her bodysuit.

Asami let out a giggle as she heard Korra mumble a couple of curses under her breath. “You know, if I weren’t blindfolded I could help,” teased Asami.

“Oh shush.” Korra finally got the top half of her suit undone and shuffled the suit down her legs and kicked it to the side. This left her in her sports bra and tight spandex. 

“I guess I’m not the only one that struggles to get my suit off,” said Asami as she felt Korra pull their bodies together.

“At least I don’t take five minutes. You have to admit that’s a bit much,” mumbled Korra as she peppered kisses along Asami’s collarbone. 

“Mmm, that’s true,” said Asami in a sultry tone as Korra’s hands unclasped her bra and threw it to the growing pile of clothes. 

Asami unbuttoned her jeans as Korra began kissing and nipping at her neck. She let out a low moan as Korra bit into the soft flesh a bit harder, but still careful not to hurt Asami. Everything that Korra was doing to Asami felt ten times better than she had ever felt before. Being blindfolded seemed to raise the sensitivity of her senses. Each heavy breath heard sent shivers down her spine. Each soft kiss or trailing touch left goosebumps across Asami’s skin. Each wet kiss on the lips left her wanting to taste more of Korra. Each deep inhale through her nose pulled in Korra’s scent relaxing her and making her feel safe. Making her feel like this was the only place she belonged. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t see the woman making her feel like the top of the world. It just mattered that she was with the person she needed to be with at the moment.

Korra lifted Asami into her strong arms and walked over to the very corner of the warehouse, placing her gently onto the cot. She guided Asami so that she was lying properly and crawled onto the cot herself. She looked down at the woman below her and her breath caught in her throat. Korra knew that Asami was breathtaking, but in this moment she was even more so. Her usually perfect hair was disheveled, but still looked amazing. Her body was perfect. It was toned, but still soft and squishy in some places that Korra absolutely adored. 

“Korra?”

Korra shook her head, pulling her from her thoughts. “Asami… we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Asami smiled slyly up at Korra as her finger traced circles over Korra’s abs. “This is what I want.” She let out a little sigh. “I want you Korra.”

Korra didn’t have to be told twice. She leaned down and crashed her lips with Asami’s. All the things holding her back were completely gone and she let herself get lost into the passionate kiss. All hesitation was gone now and their lips met in feverishly. This is what they both wanted. They both wanted one another.

Korra trailed kisses along Asami’s jaw line, down her neck, and across her chest. She licked and bit the soft flesh of Asami’s breasts, until she reached an already hardened nipple. She took it into her mouth and began sucking and swirling her tongue over it as she massaged the other breast, occasionally running a teasing thumb over the stiffened peak. 

Asami moaned and her body squirmed under Korra’s body. She dug her nails into Korra’s back and when she felt Korra’s teeth against her nipple, her hips involuntarily thrust into the air to be met with nothing. Her body was craving the friction that Korra wasn’t giving her. 

“K-Korra…” Asami whined. “Please.”

Korra smiled, but ignored Asami’s request. Instead she kissed her way to Asami’s opposite breast and began to pepper that with kisses and bites. She swirled her tongue around the pink nipple, but was forced to take it fully into her mouth when Asami arched her back, forcing her chest upward. 

“Mmmm,” hummed Korra as she sucked Asami’s nipple. The slight vibration sent Asami’s head spinning and her hips thrusted again, but this time it paid off. Korra lowered her hand and began rubbing her through her already soaked panties. Asami moaned at the amazing sensation, but this wasn’t enough. She weaved her fingers into Korra’s hair with both hands and began guiding the woman’s head downward. Luckily Korra didn’t protest.

Korra slipped a finger into both sides of Asami’s panties and guided them partially down Asami’s legs. As Korra kissed and nipped at Asami’s inner thighs, Asami shimmied the panties down the rest of the way and kicked them to the floor. 

Korra continued to get closer to where Asami needed her most, but the fact that Asami was squirming so much underneath her touch was turning her on so much. She resisted the urge to relieve the pressure that was building up in herself. This was for Asami. 

Korra blew cool air over Asami’s wet folds, forcing a shiver up the pale woman’s spine and the little hairs all over Asami’s body to stand at end. After the endless teasing, Korra finally ran her tongue along the length of Asami’s folds all the way to the hidden bundle of nerves.

“Spirits,” Asami groaned as Korra pulled the clit free from it’s hood and began to circle it with the tip of her tongue. After giving Asami’s clit a few more flicks of her tongue, Korra ran her tongue along her folds. She bit softly and sucked Asami’s folds until she felt Asami’s grip tighten in her hair.

Before she continued, Korra spread Asami’s legs wider and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her hips down. She ran two fingers along Asami’s wet folds and then slipped two fingers into her. She slowly began to pump in and out and began to lick Asami’s bundle of nerves at the same time. 

Korra pushed Asami further and further towards her peak at a slow pace until she felt Asami’s hips straining against the arm holding her down. At this sign, she thrust her fingers faster and curled them, hitting the sensitive area of her inner walls. 

Korra removed her mouth from Asami’s clit and began kissing her way up Asami’s body again. With the hand that was holding down Asami, she grasped a pale hand from her hair and guided it downwards. She placed Asami’s hand onto the area that her mouth had just left and allowed her to continue the work she had been doing before. As Asami’s fingers swirled over her own clit, Korra began to feverishly kiss and bite at her neck and then finally reached her lips again.

Their tongues tangled together in a breathy sloppy kiss. 

As their moans and sounds of pleasure combined, Asami began thrusting her hips into Korra’s hand, adding to the already built up friction. Soon Asami crossed over the edge into complete ecstasy. Her head flew backwards into the pillow beneath her and her mouth hung open, letting out a guttural scream of pleasure. Her fingers gripped tightly in Korra’s short brown hair and her other hand held down her fingers to keep the pressure on her clit. Her inner walls fluttered and tightened around Korra’s fingers as her back arched off of the cot. After what felt like an eternity, her muscles finally relaxed and she crashed back onto the cot.

Her breath was shaky and ragged as Korra feathered kisses all over her neck and shoulders. After the last trembling wave of pleasure passed, Korra slowly removed her fingers from Asami. She looked at her soaked and slightly pruney fingers, not knowing what to do with them. So she just ended up wiping them on her spandex, since Asami couldn’t see what she was doing. 

She rolled off of Asami and lay beside her with her arm propping her up and her head resting in her hand. She watched Asami’s bare chest rise and fall as her breathing steadied. 

“Spirits,” whimpered Asami quietly.

“That good huh?” asked Korra as she placed a warm kiss onto her cheek.

“Mhmm,” moaned Asami.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” said Korra happily. “We should probably call it a night though.”

“But I-”

“We have a long day tomorrow, especially you. So let’s call it a night,” Korra insisted.

“I guess you’re right,” agreed Asami sleepily.

Korra sat up and gripped the blanket near the end of the cot. She pulled it over the two of them and pulled Asami into her arms. The long haired woman rested her head on Korra’s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep listening to the steady heartbeat beneath her. 

Korra on the other hand, had a much harder time getting to bed. Her feelings for the woman fast asleep with her were beginning to overwhelm her. She couldn’t stop thinking that what Asami was feeling for her wasn’t the same way Korra felt for her. No matter how she thought of it, it seemed that Asami liked her because she had saved her. Because she just happened to be there when she needed her. Because she was going into a life endangering situation tomorrow. Not because she liked Korra for Korra. She liked The Blue Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to edit chapter 11 and it's going to be such a pain, lol...


	11. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sting begins.

Asami woke to the sound of loud snoring and a slight panic. She had opened her eyes, but couldn’t see anything. But the panic didn’t last long as the memories of last night filtered through her mind. She remembered trusting Korra enough to allow her to blindfold her. She remembered the first hesitant kiss, making her feel like a young teenager again. She remembered feeling Korra’s body against her own. She remembered the way Korra made her feel better than anyone else had ever done before. Last night was a night she’d never forget.

Asami breathed in deeply through her nose, taking in Korra’s musky yet somehow refreshing smell. She wasn’t sure how, but Korra always seemed to give off this familiar smell that reminded her of the ocean or a breezy day at the beach.

Asami had spent enough time around Korra to know that she didn’t use perfumes, yet she still hadn’t seen the woman’s face. She had just spent one of the most intimate nights possible with a woman she still didn’t completely know. But something in her gut told her that it was okay. Even though Asami could just remove the blindfold right now and take a peek at the woman sleeping beneath her, she didn’t feel a need to.

Instead she opted to trail her fingers over the muscular body. She started by tracing over the dips and rises of the woman’s abs, feeling scars every now and again. Some larger than others. Her hand moved upward, grazing over the woman’s chest, across her collarbone and to her neck. She then rubbed her thumb gently over Korra’s cheek and felt a scar that she hadn’t noticed before. She could feel two cuts running from under Korra’s left eye down to midway on her cheek. At first the idea that Korra wore a mask due to her scars ran through Asami’s mind, but she soon pushed that aside. There was definitely more to it than just scars.

“That tickles,” giggled Korra.

“Oh.” Asami removed her hand from Korra’s cheek. “S-sorry. How long have you been up?”

“Just woke up,” she said groggily. “Thanks for not taking off the blindfold.”

“I have to admit, I did think about it.”

“I would have too if I were in your situation. We should get up.” Korra guided Asami off of her and then crawled her way off the cot. She grabbed her mask from the floor and put it on. “You can take off the blindfold.”

Asami sat up and began to struggle with the knot.

“Need help or are you going to refuse again like the sling?”

“If I weren’t blindfolded right now, you’d see that I’m glaring at you.” Asami’s arms dropped to her side. “Help would be nice though.”

Korra turned Asami’s head so that she could see the knot and began undoing it.

“Thank you,” said Asami as the blindfold fell away. She blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes to the light filtering in through the cracks in the warehouse. “Oh,” Asami said with surprise.

“What?” asked Korra.

“Y-you didn’t put on your suit.” Asami’s eyes trailed over Korra’s body appreciatively.

“Ah yeah.” Korra began to rub the back of her neck. “Thought it’d be best for you to not be blindfolded for any longer then need be.”

Asami stood up and placed a warm hand onto Korra’s bicep. “Well I appreciate that,” she said as her eyes fell upon the tense muscles.

“Uh um yeah. Well we should get ready to go.” Korra swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes scanned over Asami’s still extremely bare body.

“It’s funny how you really lose all confidence once you put on that mask,” said Asami as she leaned down to kiss Korra’s pulse point.

“O-or it might have to do with you still being naked.” Korra trailed a finger up and down Asami’s back. “Like you do understand that you are easily the most beautiful woman… like ever.”

“Mmm, I may have heard that a few times,” mumbled Asami against Korra’s neck. “How about I return the favor from last night?” Asami bit down hard and Korra swallowed audibly.

“So last night wasn’t a one time thing?”

Asami pulled away from Korra and looked at her confusedly. “Was it a one time thing?!”

“Well I mean…” Korra’s voice trailed off.

“You can’t be serious!” Asami backed further away and ran a hand through her messy hair. “I told you that I like you. Does that mean nothing to you?”

“Nononothatwasn’twhatImeant,” Korra said hastily.

Asami crossed her arms over her bare chest. “You need to speak slower.”

“I said no. That wasn’t what I meant.” Korra let out a heavy sigh. “To be truthful I feel like you might not like me. As in you like me because I’m The Blue Spirit. And that scares the living spirits out of me because I like you so much and I don’t know what to do with myself right now. Like what if what happened last night was because you’re going into a dangerous situation today and you just needed a distraction. Like I just-”

“Korra.” Asami stepped forward and took Korra’s hands into her own. “I would never just use you as a distraction. And I’m sure that I like you for you. I like spending time with you, being with you. I’ve fallen for your adorable antics, your compassion, your intelligence, how even behind a mask your personality shines. I mean you being The Blue Spirit is nice and all since I definitely wouldn’t be standing here with you if you hadn’t saved me, but that isn’t why I’m falling for you.”

“Spirits… I’m stupid.”

“Only sometimes,” joked Asami as she nudged Korra’s shoulder. “Well since we spent all this time re-establishing that we have feelings for each other… I guess I can’t repay you for last night.” Asami turned on her heels and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she went to collect her clothes scattered across the floor.

* * *

“You okay?” asked Iroh as he attached the recorder and wires to Asami.

“Uh, not really,” mumbled Asami quietly.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” He finished up his work and let Asami tuck her shirt back in. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. “Remember Korra’s in the building right across the street. If anything happens she’ll be right over to help you,” he whispered so that only Asami could hear.

“Thanks Iroh.”

Asami felt a hard slap on her back. “You ready kiddo?”

She turned to see Lin. “Of course.” She brought the woman into a tight embrace.

“Be careful. Okay?”

“I’ll try to.”

Lin pulled away from Asami and held her at arm's length. “You got this kid.” She gave her shoulder a squeeze and jumped into the black van with Iroh. “Stick to the plan.”

Asami took in a deep breath. Her heart was already racing and she hadn’t even started the sting yet. She slid into her Satomobile and began her drive to Future Industries.

* * *

Obadiah’s head snapped upward as he heard his door pushed open. “Asami?” he asked.

“Let’s just cut to the chase. I know you want my tech.”

“What?”

Asami strutted over to his desk and slammed her palms onto the surface. “You,” she hissed, “sent Equalists to my warehouse to steal my tech. You are the only other person that knew I was there.”

“It could have been Mako or Bolin. Or that assistant of yours,” he said as he placed down his pen and leaned back in his seat.

“It wasn’t them. But I’m not here to discuss that.” Asami stood straight and crossed her arms. “If you want my tech so badly, I have an offer for you.”

“Say I do want it, what’s your offer?”

“You tell me who the leader of the movement is and… the truth about my father.”

Obadiah sucked his teeth and scratched his beard with one hand. “Turn off that bug and I will.”

Asami’s body tensed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Obadiah stood from his seat, towering over Asami. “You know what I mean. Turn it off.”

“Spirits,” mumbled Asami as she pulled the recorder from under her shirt. She then turned it off and put it onto his desk. “Good now?”

“Yes.” Obadiah sat back down and motioned for Asami to sit.

“I think I’ll stay standing.”

“You might want to take a seat before I start talking.”

Asami shook her head.

“Suit yourself then. Anyways, is the tech still in your warehouse?”

Asami nodded. She watched as Obadiah made a phone call telling his Equalist friends to go acquire it.

“I hope you haven’t lied to me.”

“I don’t lie, unlike yourself.”

“Everyone has their secrets Asami, just like your father.”

“Before you get to that, tell me about your leader.”

“As you probably know, his name’s Amon. He’s going to purify this world of benders once and for all.” He paused and took a sip of his tea. “He wears a mask, so no one knows what he looks like. For all we know the man could be walking around on the streets right now. He’s intelligent and I have full faith in him succeeding.”

“What do you get out of it if he does?”

“Future Industries as well as a hand in controlling the new world he’ll create.”

“Hmm you must have been upset when I finally took my place as CEO.”

“I was. You’re unqualified and a dreamer just like your father. If Future Industries had gone into weaponry, it’d be even richer than it is now. I told your father this many times, but he was just like you. Always wanted to help in peaceful ways. Always a good man.” A sly grin presented itself on Obadiah’s face.

“So he wasn’t an Equalist?”

“Of course not, he was far from one. I didn’t lie about that. But he did create the gun.”

* * *

_The man sputtered and coughed as his head was pulled out from under the water. He felt a fist crack against his jaw and then the feeling of drowning again. His body thrashed the longer he was under the water. His lungs burnt and his eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head. Again he was pulled from the water just as he felt like he was about to pass out._

_“So is it still a no?”_

_Hiroshi just glared at his friend. At the man he trusted with his life. Who now truly held his life in his hands._

_“Again.”_

_This repeated over and over, too many times for Hiroshi to keep count. By the time they finally stopped, he was on the verge of death. They threw his weakened body to the cold harsh ground and watched him gasp for air._

_“I didn’t want to do this, you know that right?”_

_“Go to hell,” Hiroshi hissed._

_“My dear friend. Why didn’t you just join the cause? Life would be so much easier it you had just said yes to my offer.”_

_“An offer to murder thousands upon millions of people.” Hiroshi squinted at Obadiah. “No thank you.”_

_“We wouldn’t be killing many. Once Amon recovers from his little fight with his brother, then we’ll have no need to kill. Soon he’ll be able to take bending from Benders and the world will finally be equal. No one will have privileges over you and I.”_

_“That’s a twisted way of looking at our society. Yes there are privileges that Benders get, but not to the extent of killing them or taking their bending.”_

_“That’s what you think.”_

_Obadiah walked across the room and stood in front of one of the Equalists. “If you don’t mind Lieutenant,” he held out his hand. The Equalist with a long whiskery beard handed over his baton to Obadiah. Obadiah returned to Hiroshi who was still lying on the floor._

_“This hurts me as much as it hurts you friend.”_

_The baton flashed into life, sparks jumping everywhere. He thrust the tip of it straight into Hiroshi’s stomach and cries of pain filled the room. He pulled it away and waited for Hiroshi’s body to stop twitching. He did it again, holding the baton against Hiroshi for even longer this time. His ragged screaming continued on._

_Finally Obadiah knelt down beside Hiroshi and looked him square in the eyes. “Still a no?”_

_Hiroshi’s breathing was haggard and weak. “I’ll… never… help… you.”_

_“I didn’t want to do this.” Obadiah reached into his jacket pocket and dropped a picture beside Hiroshi’s head. “Not even for them?”_

_Hiroshi’s eyes widened and tears lined his eyes. “You… wouldn’t….”_

_“Oh I would. So what will it be?”_

_Tears fell from Hiroshi’s eyes as he took the picture into shaky hands. “I’m sorry,” he whispered._

* * *

Asami’s breath had left her and tears of anger were threatening to fall. She clenched her jaw and fists as she stood before Obadiah. “You bastard,” she growled.

“It wouldn’t have happened if he just said yes.”

“You tortured him and then threatened to kill his family! You deserve to rot in hell!”

“There’s more to the story dear. How about you sit this time?”

“Don’t call me dear and no thank you,” Asami hissed.

* * *

_“Hiroshi?” Yasuko threw the blueprints onto the desk in front of her husband. “What’s this?”_

_His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his designs for the gun and mecha tank. “I can explain.”_

_“I hope so.”_

_Hiroshi stood from his desk and took Yasuko’s hands into his. He then went into depth of what had happened. He pulled his wife into his arms as they sobbed together._

_“I’m so sorry,” she said softly into his neck._

_“I’m sorry too. But I-I don’t know how to get out of this. Asami’s life is in danger.”_

_“I-if we go to the police, they can protect us. We need to try something dear.”_

_“O-okay.”_

* * *

“They did just that. They contacted the police, but lucky for me they contacted the wrong one. Saikhan told Amon that they went to the police and we set up a trap. Instead of sending real police to protect the Sato Manor, we sent Equalists in disguise.”

Obadiah rose from his seat as he spoke.

“While you were at your little science fair, we killed your parents. Or well, I killed your parents. All it took were two bullets. One straight through each of their heads. Your parents begged, pleaded, for me to keep you alive. They didn’t care that a gun was pointed at their heads. All they did was beg for you.”

Asami fell into the seat behind her. “No.”

“Then we set the place on fire to hide the evidence. Made it seem like the Agni Kai did it all. It was brave of you to run into a blazing house, I give you that. I hoped that if I let you get older you’d maybe join the Equalists. That if you thought firebenders had killed your parents, that you’d see that they needed to be dealt with. But no, you did the exact opposite. You’re definitely Yasuko and Hiroshi’s daughter.”

Obadiah stood right in front of Asami and took her chin into his hand. He looked down at her with his steel blue eyes and laughed. His maniacal laugh filled the office and a shudder spread through Asami’s body.

Suddenly Asami felt something cold against her forehead and her eyes widened. She was so distracted that she hadn’t noticed Obadiah leave his seat or that he had a gun. Nothing had been registering and now she was about to lose her life because of it.

“Any last words dear?”

“Go to hell.”

“Tsk tsk. Just like your father.” Asami heard a click as Obadiah turned off the safety on the gun. “Say hello to your parents for me.”

Asami closed her eyes and waited. There wasn’t anything she could do against a gun trained on her head. And in truth it really didn’t matter. The police had what they needed. They had the proof.

* * *

“Shit shit shit shit,” repeated Korra as she flew through the sky. She didn’t care who could see her from down below, she needed to get to Asami. She thrusted herself at top speeds with fire bursting from the bottom of her feet and hands.

She pummeled straight through the large glass window head first and straight into Obadiah.

Korra’s momentum sent herself and Obadiah crashing straight into the wall of his office.

Korra’s ears rang from the gunshot and she shook her head. She blinked her eyes a few times and then she jumped to her feet and rushed to Asami, luckily the bullet hadn’t hit her.

“You need to get out of here!” she yelled as another shot was fired. The bullet bounced off of her suit and she turned to face Obadiah, blocking Asami. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was heavy. All she saw was red as she propelled herself at the tall man and sent herself and him through the wall and into the lobby. She pounded fist after fist against his face, but all he did was laugh.

His palm shot up and hit Korra strong under her chin. Her head snapped back and she flew off of him landing hard on her back. She jumped back up and readied her stance. Obadiah threw the gun to the side, knowing that it wasn’t doing anything and charged straight for The Blue Spirit. His first punch was blocked, but with his opposite hand he grasped the back of her neck. He pulled her forward and headbutted her hard.

Korra stumbled back a few steps and Obadiah hit her with punch after punch, kick after kick, and more headbutts. Even with her suit on, she was feeling each hit.

Being in such close range, she wasn’t able to earthbend. She needed a solid stance to do that and with this fight she didn’t have one. But she couldn’t use her other bending. She still needed to hide that she was the Avatar, now that Asami was safe.

Korra grunted as she felt three more hard punches and the sound of her ribs cracking. Just as she was about to back away, a hard left hook left her ears ringing. She stumbled to the ground and landed on all fours.

While on the ground she bent the metal around her wrists to form two blades at the end of her fists. As Obadiah came closer, she lashed out with an arm, forcing him to jump back. He let out a growl as he saw that his suit had been sliced clean through. This caused his anger to boil over even more than it had been. He grabbed Korra’s head and flung her to the side into the wall.

While she was on the ground he punched her over and over and then lifted her up against the wall, slowly choking the life out of her.

Her feet flailed and she tried to lash out and cut him with the blades, but even when she cut his arms, he didn’t react. She could feel her life slipping from her and the metal blades clattered to the ground. Finally she used firebending as her last resort to free herself. Hot flames burst from her left hand as she jabbed straight at his face.

Obadiah stumbled back with a growl as he held the side of his face. Again he laughed as if this was all a game. “You’re the Avatar! Oh how sweet it will be to kill you!”

Korra steadied her stance and calmed her breathing. She lowered her hand to the canister attached to her belt and pulled water from it. She then extended her arms and began to twirl them in the air, manipulating the water.

Obadiah charged at her again and she shot shard after shard at him. But again even as they cut through his skin he continued to run. He punched at the one’s coming at his face, shattering them like they were nothing.

Korra bent the remaining water back into the canister and waited for him to reach her. When he did, she placed both hands on his shoulders and flipped over him. While she was in the air, she airbent his legs from underneath him, forcing him to fall with a loud thud. While he was still on the ground she jumped and did a seven twenty twist, landing a swift kick straight to the side of his head. She punched him repeatedly in the face, but was forced to stop when he grabbed her back and threw her off.

She jumped up and began sending blast after blast of fire whizzing past his and torso. For someone so large this man could move and take a hit. When he got too close, she extended both hands together, causing a gust of powerful air to send him down the hallway. She sprinted after him and jumped high into the air to add momentum to her punch and struck him hard in the back of his head as he was getting up. He crashed to the floor with one last thud and groaned. Korra planted her feet and moved her arms in rigid movements. Metal piping rose from the floor and wrapped itself around Obadiah’s wrists, ankles, and waist.

Korra stumbled backwards and slid down the wall. She let her head hang as the pain began to settle in. “Spirits,” she sighed.

“I wanted to make this city something better,” Obadiah growled into the floor. “Something beautiful! I will find you and I will kill you next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.” Asami stood over Obadiah with the discarded gun pointed at his head.

“Asami.” Korra eased herself off the ground and walked slowly towards her. “Asami don’t. I-It’s not right.”

Asami’s hand trembled, but her voice was surprisingly clear and steady. “He deserves it.”

“I know he does. B-but death is too good for him. He’ll leave this world without any repercussions for what he has done. For what he’s done to you. Let the police handle this. We have the proof.” Korra’s hand gently gripped the barrel of the gun and she eased it downwards.

The gun slipped from Asami’s hands and landed with a thud against the tiled flooring. She dropped to her knees with her hands covering her face as sobs wrecked her body.

Korra knelt with her and traced small circles over her back. “It’ll be okay,” she said softly. Korra lifted her head as she sensed the elevator ascending. “I-I have to go Asami. Beifong, Iroh, and three other cops are on their way up. You’ll be safe.”

“No stay,” Asami whimpered.

“You know I can’t.” Korra rose from the ground and made her way into Obadiah’s office. She stood in front of the broken window as Lin wrapped her arms around Asami. At that she jumped from the window, leaving Asami in Lin’s care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fight is actually based on the fight between Daredevil and Wilson Fisk. The opponents before him have been easily taken down by Korra due to their lack of power, but I wanted to show you all that Korra is not invincible. 
> 
> Also did you expect Hiroshi's storyline or was it a good plot twist?
> 
> PS: This is also the last chapter that I've completed so far. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next one since I got a promotion at my job and will be working a lot and learning lots of new things... so yeah. Hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far!


	12. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami struggles with the truth, but luckily she's got people who she trusts for support.

“You did good kid,” praised Lin sadly as Asami handed her the necklace. “With this, he’ll be locked up for good. Your tech is safe too, it’s already been brought to your apartment.”

Asami just stared blankly at the spot on the ground that Obadiah had just left. “He killed them,” she muttered quietly.

Lin placed a welcomed hand onto Asami’s shoulder. “I know. But he’ll pay for what he’s done.”

“D-don’t make a deal with him. He doesn’t deserve it. If he helps you catch other Equalists, don’t shorten his time. Don’t-”

“Kid I know. Leave it to me okay.” She helped Asami stand and guided her to Iroh. “Get her home safely. We’ll put officers around her apartment as well as her own bodyguards.”

“Yes Chief.” Iroh nodded to Asami. “Let’s get you home.”

* * *

“Iroh.”

The officer turned to Asami who was sitting on the couch. “Yes?”

“Is there any way you can make sure Korra’s alright? She took quite the beating tonight.”

“Uh, well. You see, I only see her when she wants to see me. I don’t know how to contact her or where she’s hiding out.”

“I know where.” Asami went on to tell Iroh where to go and how not to go through the main entrance. 

“Okay. I assume you want her to come here if she can, right?”

“That would be ideal.”

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

“How the hell could that man punch so damn hard?” Korra muttered to herself as she healed her wounds the best she could. The bruises weren’t too bad to heal, but the broken ribs and various fractures would take multiple healing sessions.

She played the fight over and over in her mind and she just didn’t get it. The man was literally a superhuman. No normal person could take those punches or give punches like he did.

“At least I gave him one hell of a nasty burn on the side of his face,” sighed Korra as she returned the water to the bucket. She laid on her bed staring at the support beams of the warehouse. Her thoughts went everywhere, but finally settled on Asami. How could such horrible things happen to such a wonderful person?

Korra jumped as she heard a knock against the wall.   
“Korra.”

“Iroh?!” Korra sat up and bent a little peephole in the metal wall to be greeted by her friend. She widened the hole and let him in. He awkwardly squeezed his way through the hole and fell onto the bed next to Korra. “How’d you find me?”

“Who do you think?”

“I hope she isn’t telling everyone my hiding spot,” joked Korra.

“Now’s not the time for joking Kor. Asami needs you.”

“She’s protected by officers and her bodyguards, she’s safe.”

“Not that type of need Korra. She needs someone she trusts with her.” Iroh placed a hand on Korra’s knee. “She really needs you.”

“How the hell am I supposed to get in? The place is swarming with officers.”

“Well, um.” Iroh scratched the top of his head. “If you go the way you are now, we’d let you in.”

Korra looked down at herself, she was wearing a black tanktop and some blue shorts. “Spirits. What if she thinks I’m ugly,” Korra joked again.

Iroh glared at her. “She’d have to be nuts Kor.”

* * *

“Who’s this?” Mako stepped in front of the door to Asami’s, blocking Korra’s path and Iroh’s.

“She’s a healer. Lin sent her to make sure Asami didn’t sustain any injuries,” lied Iroh.

Mako glared at the two standing before him, but was swiftly pushed to the side by Bolin. “Go ahead in.”

“Bro!”

Bolin glared at Mako. “Let it go bro. If Lin sent her then it’s fine.”

Korra tilted her head to the side as Bolin winked at her. Did he know something?

“Fine,” grunted Mako.

“Go ahead in. I’ll wait outside with these two,” said Iroh.

Korra just nodded at him and opened the door.

The apartment was super spacious. It had an open layout with the kitchen to the side as you walk in. Attached to the kitchen was a living room and to the opposite side was a bathroom and what seemed to be Asami’s bedroom and office. It was decorated as if the place was in a catalogue and the windows were floor to ceiling. Asami and her should have been staying here, not in her dingy abandoned warehouse.

“The things I do for you,” said Korra as she stood in the entryway with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched as Asami’s head turned from the couch in the living room and her eyes widened. Korra flashed her her lopsided grin and scratched the back of her neck.

“Spirits.” Asami stood up and strutted over to Korra. “I expected you to look, uh different.”

“Uh, sorry to disappoint,” Korra mumbled. It seemed that Iroh was wrong. Korra pouted and looked up into Asami’s emerald eyes.

Asami’s gentle laughter filled the room. “Spirits you’re cute.” Asami kissed the pout away from Korra’s lips. She then took Korra’s hand and led her to the couch. “I kind of expected you to be less attractive. This is a pleasant surprise… But why didn’t you just sneak in or something. This doesn’t seem like you.”

“Uh, that’s good. And I’m not here as The Blue Spirit, but as Korra. Plus you didn’t like it when I knocked out your bodyguards last time so I decided to try a different approach.” Korra slipped her arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her in closer. Asami snuggled into Korra’s side and rested her head on her shoulder. “So… how are you doing?”

Asami didn’t say anything and just sighed. “I don’t know,” she finally said quietly.

Korra kissed the top of her head. “That’s okay.”

“I guess… everything just hasn’t completely settled in yet.” Asami bit her lower lip. “I-I almost killed him Korra.”

“But you didn’t. That’s what matters.”

“I wanted to so badly. H-he killed them.”

“Shhhh, I know. I felt the same way.” Korra cleared her throat and continued. “When he pointed the gun at you… I wasn’t sure what I would do. The fact that...” June’s lifeless expression flashed before her eyes. “The fact that I almost lost you sent me into a flurry. I wanted to kill him too. But we didn’t. We did what was right.”

Asami sniffled.

“How about we get some sleep?”

Asami nodded and stood from the couch. She held Korra’s hand and led her into her bedroom. 

“Do you need a change of clothes?” asked Asami.

“I’m all set. When Iroh came and got me I was already changed and ready for bed,” admitted Korra.

“Okay.” Asami opted to just take off her dress shirt and pants and sleep in her underwear. She was too tired to really change.

The two women slipped under the covers and Korra scooted her way over to Asami. She hugged Asami from behind and kissed the back of her head. “Try to get some sleep,” Korra whispered.

“You too.”

* * *

Korra groaned as the mass amount of light filtered through the giant windows of Asami’s bedroom. It was so different not waking up in darkness and having a cool draft breeze over her body. But it was a good different. She made to sit up, but soon realized that was not going to happen, due to a somewhat heavy Asami lying on her. Asami’s head rested on her chest and half of the woman’s svelte body covered her own.

Korra let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She ran a hand through her messy hair and decided that she was content on lying in bed for a little longer. It just gave her a chance to relax longer with sleeping beauty.

Korra warmed her hand with firebending and began to rub little circles over the smooth skin of Asami’s back. She was surprised when a satisfied moan sounded from Asami.

“Mmmm,” Asami flexed her back a bit and then relaxed. “This is a nice way to wake up,” she said groggily.

“You want a massage? Your back has a shit load of knots in it.”

“Actually that sounds great.” Asami rolled off of Korra and laid on her stomach. She smiled warmly at Korra. “Did I tell you that you’re cute?” Korra’s hair was sticking up in every which way and her face was a little puffy.

Korra just stuck her tongue out and sat up. She swung one leg over Asami and straddled over her butt. She warmed both of her hands and began massaging Asami’s back. Muffled moans came from Asami as Korra kneaded out knot after knot.

“You mind if I unclasp your bra? It’s kind of in the way.”

“Go ahead,” Asami moaned into the pillow.

Korra did as she asked and slid the straps down Asami’s arms. Asami lifted herself from the bed and threw the bra to the side and lowered herself back down. Korra’s fingers were magical as they eased the pain from Asami’s back. After about twenty minutes, it seemed that Korra had gotten all of the knots finally out, but she continued the massage.

“So how you doing?”

“Better than last night.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“How are you doing? Obadiah really got in some good hits.”

“My ribs are still kind of tender, but other than that not bad.” Korra slid off of Asami and laid beside her propping herself up with one arm. “I usually don’t feel much through the suit, but that man could hit. He broke a couple of my ribs and I got a couple of fractures in various places.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah. He was definitely not normal.”

Asami propped herself up on her arms and looked at Korra, who’s eyes had been drawn to her chest.

“Korra?”

Korra’s eyes snapped up and an evident blush spread over her cheeks. “Yeah?”

A sly smile spread across Asami’s face. “I bet you blushed often under that mask.”

Her blush deepened. “Uh.. no.”

“Oh really?” Asami sat up, baring her chest to Korra. 

“Yeahhhh,” said Korra as the blush spread down her neck. 

“I don’t believe you one bit.” Asami rolled off the bed and grabbed a change of clothes that she slipped on. “Want some clothes to wear?”

“Sure.”

Asami threw a white tank top and grey sweats to Korra. “I’m going to make breakfast. Feel free to take a shower or whatever you need to do.”

“Thanks.” Once Asami left the bedroom, Korra raised her arm and took a whiff. She hadn’t been able to shower since yesterday morning and she could tell. At least Asami was fairly polite about telling her to shower.

* * *

Korra came into the kitchen greeted by a stack of steaming pancakes. She took a seat at the island and helped herself to some of them. “So you can cook too. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I’m not a good cook,” said Asami over her shoulder as she poured milk into two glasses. “My mom taught me how to make a few things and pancakes was one of them.” Asami walked around the island and took a seat beside Korra and handed her the milk.

“Mmm, well you seemed to listen well cause these are great!” praised Korra with a full mouth.

“Thanks,” Asami picked at the pancake on her plate.

Korra finished chewing and swallowed. “You should really eat,” Korra said as she watched Asami poke the pancake with her fork.

“I’m not that hungry.”

“At least eat more than two bites.”

Asami ended up getting through about a third of her pancake until she dropped her fork. Tears streamed down her cheeks, splattering on the counter. She closed her eyes, trying to stop them, but couldn’t.

Korra rubbed comforting circles over her back. “It’s okay to cry Asami.” She pulled Asami into her strong arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

Asami sniffled and pulled away from Korra. She grabbed a napkin and blew her nose. “I just miss them so much,” Asami said sadly as she stared at the pancake in front of her.

“My parents were killed when I was just a kid for a bad reason like your parents,” Korra said quietly as she stood and collected the plates. “I’m not going to say that I know what you’re going through because everyone’s situation is different. But just know that I’m here for you.”

“Thank you Korra.”

A solid knock came from the door and Asami went to answer it. “Who is it?” she asked.

“Mako.”

Asami unlocked the door and let Mako and Bolin in. “What do you need?”

“Bolin smelled pancakes, you have any left?”

“A couple. Help yourselves.”

Bolin whooped as he took two pancakes and left one for Mako. He grinned at Korra as he dumped an ungodly amount of syrup onto the poor pancakes.

Mako on the other hand wasn’t so friendly. “Why’s the healer still here?”

“Who?” asked Asami with a raised eyebrow.

“The healer,” Mako repeated as he pointed at Korra.

Asami looked oddly between the three people in her kitchen. Bolin just shrugged, Korra looked concerned, and Mako continued to brood.

“Ah healer… She’s um…”

“I was just leaving.” Korra walked away from the sink where she had been washing dishes and made her way to the door. Asami stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Asami whispered. “She’s not a healer. She’s my girlfriend,” she said staring straight into Korra’s icy blues. Korra’s eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. Hearing Asami say that made her heart skip a beat, but she was also confused. They obviously hadn’t talked about this at all and to say this to her bodyguards surprised Korra.

“Ah,” Korra turned to face Mako. “Yeah girlfriend.”

“Then why’d Iroh say you were a healer?”

“We’ve been keeping this a secret. Iroh is… her friend and he found out by accident. That’s why he said she’s a healer.” Asami stuttered trying to not say Korra’s name.

“Oh. Okay,” Mako let it go after that and enjoyed his cold pancake with his brother.

Asami dragged Korra to the couch and plopped her down. She then went over to turn on the radio and took a seat beside Korra.

“So girlfriend, huh?” Korra nuzzled Asami’s neck with her nose.

“I had to say something. B-but if you want to be… I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“I like it, but we’ll have to set some ground rules.” Korra kissed Asami behind her ear. “One, I need a name. Two, I need an occupation. Three, we need to keep this on the down low. Four, I require lots of kisses and cuddles.”

“I think those can all be arranged. But I want to add a fifth.” Asami slipped her hand into Korra’s and intertwined their fingers.

“What’s that?”

“You move in.”

“Mmm, I need to think about that.” Korra pulled away from Asami’s neck and leaned back on the couch.

“The apartment is five hundred times better and I’ll be here. What’s there to think about?”

“The fact that I could put you at danger by being here.”

“Korra I have my suit and plus… your warehouse is one big boobytrap.”

“Erm that is true… Okay,” she agreed quietly.

“Good. Since that’s decided on… what’s your name?”

“Kat?” 

Asami nodded. “Your occupation?”

“Underground MMA fighter!” Korra said excitedly. “It’s a good excuse for the bruises and sounds awesome.”

“Okay. I think that can work. I’ll tell Mako and Bolin not to tell anyone. So this,” Asami motioned to Korra and herself. “Will be kept on the down low like you’ve asked.”

“And kisses and cuddles?”

“Aren’t we kind of already doing that?”

Korra giggled into Asami’s neck and placed one more soft kiss before backing away a bit. “You should tell your bodyguards to leave,” Korra hummed.

Asami had never heard Korra giggle or laugh so carefree before and it made her heart soar. She leaned closer to her now girlfriend and nodded her head. “Bolin, Mako?”

“Yeah Boss?” asked Bolin from the kitchen as he put the dishes into the sink.

“If you’re done eating, do you mind returning to your post?”

“I was going to do the dishes.”

“Leave them, I’ll do them later.”

“Ah okay Boss.” Bolin left the sink and grabbed his brother’s arm. “Let’s leave those two alone,” he whispered. Mako nodded and the two left.

In one swift motion Asami had adjusted her body and was now straddling Korra. “That better?” she asked as she looked down at her.

“Much.”

Korra brought their lips together and let out a content sigh. The kiss was passionate and steady right from the start. Asami bit Korra’s lower lip gently and pulled back, releasing Korra’s lip to snap back into place. She then brought her lips to Korra’s neck and lavished that area as Korra’s hands roamed over her body. 

Asami began to roll her hips slowly into Korra’s torso and felt Korra’s strong grip on her hips. She continued to kiss her neck and move her hips, until she felt Korra’s hands stop her hips. She left her neck and looked down at her.

“Is something wrong?”

“I-I feel like we should talk about some things before we do this.”

“Like what?” Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Umm. Like Obadiah being arrested and you needing to address the public probably. Also where we go from there and what we can do about Amon and the rest of the Equalists. And we also need to think about the triads who could still be after you and your tech. I mean I don’t want to be a downer and a buzzkill right now… but my mind is everywhere and if I’m going to be with you I want to be with you one hundred percent. If you know what I mean…” Korra’s rant finally came to an end as her voice tapered off.

“Wow. That was a lot.” Asami slipped off of Korra and sat lotus style facing her. “I agree. Um… I guess I need to write a speech about Obi, Obadiah. The other stuff we can address later.”

Korra nodded. “How about I leave that to you and I’ll go do some other stuff for a while. I’ll be back tonight.” Korra leaned over and kissed Asami’s cheek. “I promise.” She got up to leave and felt a warm hand grip hers.

“Don’t be too long.”

She squeezed Asami’s hand just before letting go. “I’ll try not to.”


	13. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause idk where I'm going with this fic... I'll figure it out eventually lol.

“You sure you want to do this?” Korra looked up at Asami as she gathered her things and prepared to leave the apartment. 

“It’s not that I want to, I need to.” Asami walked over to Korra who was on the couch and gave her a chaste kiss.

“Well know that I’ll be there if anything happens.”

“Thanks Kor.” Asami lightly rubbed her thumb over Korra’s cheek. “I’ll see you later then.” Asami left Korra and then the apartment entirely. 

Korra sighed heavily and rose from the couch. She went into the bedroom and into the closet to retrieve her suit and mask. It had been two days since Obadiah’s arrest and Asami was going to address the public about it. No matter how many times Korra had asked to know what she was going to say, she always avoided the question. Whatever Asami had planned, Korra was sure that it was going to cause quite the commotion.

* * *

“HELLO CITIZENS OF REPUBLIC CITY.” Just like months before, Asami’s voice rang out through the park. Thousands of citizens had gathered and the press was scattered all over. Each reporter scribbling down notes and recording the speech.

“I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING BRAVE AND COMING OUT TO THIS, EVEN AFTER WHAT HAD HAPPENED LAST TIME.” There was a collective silence as people remembered the shooting. 

Asami scanned the audience and sighed quietly. “AS MANY OF YOU HAVE ALREADY HEARD. OBADIAH STANE HAS BEEN TAKEN INTO CUSTODY. HE HAS BEEN ARRESTED FOR CONSPIRING AND WORKING ALONGSIDE EQUALISTS. HE HAS SUPPLIED THEM WITH WEAPONS AND INFORMATION.” There were scattered gasps at this information. 

“BUT IT IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO ALL KNOW THAT FUTURE INDUSTRIES HAD NO INVOLVEMENT. IN TRUTH, OBADIAH STANE WAS THE ONE WHO MURDERED MY PARENTS.” Asami hesitated before continuing as people began to mutter and talk quietly.

“ON TOP OF THIS, HE ATTEMPTED TO TAKE MY LIFE AS WELL. I HOPE WITH YOU ALL KNOWING THIS, YOU WILL CONTINUE TO SUPPORT FUTURE INDUSTRIES AND NOT ASSOCIATE THE COMPANY WITH THE EXTREMISTS, KNOWN AS THE EQUALISTS.”

Asami clenched her fists as she continued. “I DO HAVE ONE LAST THING I NEED TO SAY THOUGH. AMON! I KNOW YOU ARE LISTENING TO THIS WHEREVER YOU ARE. I KNOW THAT YOUR MANIACAL MIND IS THINKING UP MORE DEVIOUS PLANS TO BRING CHAOS AND EVENTUAL DESTRUCTION TO REPUBLIC CITY. BUT KNOW THIS. THAT IS THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER ACCOMPLISH. I PROMISE THAT I WILL STOP YOU BEFORE YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT. YOU HAVE TAKEN MY PARENTS FROM ME. YOU HAVE TAKEN SOMEONE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST WITH MY LIFE. AND YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO TAKE REPUBLIC CITY FROM ME. THIS IS MY HOME AND YOU HAVE DECIDED TO MESS WITH THE WRONG PERSON.”

Asami took inhaled deeply. “AMON, YOU ARE A COWARD. ALWAYS HAVING OTHERS DO YOUR DIRTY WORK AS YOU HIDE IN THE SHADOWS. IT’S TIME THAT YOU STEP OUT OF HIDING AND SHOW YOURSELF. STOP BEING A COWARD!”

Asami left the podium, her breath heavy and her hands shaking. Although cheers filled the whole park, Asami heard nothing. All she could her was her thumping pulse as her blood rushed through her veins. She didn’t even notice when Mako and Bolin guided her into a Satomobile and began to drive her away from the park. Nothing was registering except for her rage, her pain, her conviction. It was time to bring an end to Amon and the Equalists.


	14. A Memory Like A Sieve

“Well that was quite something,” said Korra as Asami plopped herself onto the couch next to her. “I have to admit, you being all badass like that was pretty awesome.” Korra draped her arm over Asami’s shoulders and pulled her close to her.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show.” Asami cuddled closer to Korra and rested her head on her shoulder. “You think Amon will actually come out of hiding?”

“It’s hard to say. The smart move would be to stay away from the frontlines and continue to manipulate everything behind the scenes. But if he is a prideful man and also wants to show his power to the people supporting the movement, then he is going to have to come out of hiding,” Korra analyzed.

“Hmmm, well hopefully it’s the latter.”

“Yeah.” Korra removed her arm from around Asami and stood. “I hate to do this to you, but I’m going to head out. Do a little investigating to see if Amon is making any moves.” Korra moved to leave and put her suit on again, but was stopped when a pale hand grasped her wrist. 

“I’m coming with you.”

“I’d rather you not. It’s not safe.”

“Korra. You just heard what I said, I’m not backing down. This is as much my fight as it is yours.” Asami paused after saying this. “W-why are you fighting the Equalists anyways?”

“I’m the Avatar… it’s what I’m supposed to do,” Korra lied. She wasn’t sure how she could tell Asami about June. About the fact that her first love was killed by Equalists when guns were first created. 

Asami seemed to notice the change in Korra’s demeanor and furrowed her brow. “You’re lying.”

“What?! No I’m not.”

“You are. You always do this subtle shrug with your shoulders and fidget more than usual when you lie.”

Korra tilted her head to the side and worried her lower lip. “Do I really?”

Asami nodded.

“Well spirits.” Korra returned to the couch and squared her shoulders to face Asami. “I-I’m not really sure how you’ll take it once I tell you the real reason why I got tangled in this whole mess.”

Asami squared herself and took Korra’s hands. “You won’t ever know if you don’t try telling me.”

“I-it was a long time ago. Probably around the time that your father and mother passed. The Equalists were just a small group, testing out the weapons that were being made. I…” Korra’s voice trailed off, but Asami encouraged her to continue with a nod.

“I was dating someone back then. Her name was June.” The past tense did not pass over Asami. “She… she used to help the triads with things. If they needed to find anyone or do a little digging around, June was their person. She, um, had one last job. She and a few others were looking into the Triple Threat Triad leader’s death or well murder. That’s when it happened, I guess their digging led to the small Equalist group and resulted in them getting in a fight. While the Triad members had bending to defend themselves, June had nothing. She couldn’t defend herself from the weapons compared to the others.” 

Korra could feel the tears welling up, but she held them back. “She took a bullet to her stomach,” she said quietly. 

Korra exhaled and then continued. “T-they brought her to me as soon as they could. I tried… I tried my best to save her, but there was nothing I could do. She ended up bleeding out. I-I held her lifeless body in my arms… and it’s something I can never forget.” 

The tears finally broke through and fell over her cheeks. “I was s-supposed to meet her that night... I had just finished getting my suit made, like the one you call a onesie. We were going to celebrate this because I was one step closer to my goal. B-but instead I lost her. I remember being so worried that she was late… she was never late to anything.” 

Korra finally looked up at Asami whose eyes were just filled with love and care for her. “I-I should have just been truthful with you, but I haven’t told anyone this and… and… I just hate bringing these memories back.”

Asami wiped the tears from Korra’s cheeks and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Thank you for telling me,” she whispered. “How about we stay in tonight?”

“I’d actually prefer to go punch some Equalists to be truthful.”

Asami let out a sigh. “I don’t think that’s the best idea. How about we wait and see what Amon decides to do?”

Korra groaned. “We should do some recon or something. If we don’t do anything he’s going to be a step ahead of us.”

“Korra. We have no leads right now. Do you plan to just break into their hideout, wherever the hell it is, and fight them all right now?”

“Erm, well.”

“Right. You don’t have a plan.”

Korra pouted as she glared at Asami. Sometimes Asami being so smart was a blessing, but also a bit annoying at times. Especially if it proved her wrong. 

“Night in it is then.” Asami placed a warm kiss onto Korra’s cheek and got up. “How about you wash up and we can play some pai sho.”

“Uh sure.” Korra wouldn’t say playing pai sho was her way of having a fun time, but if Asami wanted to, she would.

* * *

Asami grinned as she watched Korra scratch her chin as she assessed the board. It was absolutely adorable how much Korra was focusing, even though she had lost the game already, she just hadn’t realized yet.

Korra let out a heavy sigh as she slid a piece into place. “I haven’t played this in ages.”

“I can tell,” Asami teased as she finished her move.

Korra scratched her neck and tilted her head. “I-I think I lost.”

Asami’s laughter filled the apartment. “You lost five moves ago.”

“Wait really?!” Korra’s eyes scanned the board trying to figure out how that had happened.

“Yup. How about we play again and count this as a warmup round?”

“Deal!” Korra said as she cleared the board and replaced her pieces. 

* * *

“I’m done,” Korra sighed as she crossed her arms.

Asami began cleaning up the pieces and looked at Korra. “You’re too cute.”

Korra glared at her. “You just beat me four times in a row and that’s all you have to say?”

“What? You’re cute when you pout.”

“So I’m not cute all the time?” Korra teased.

“You’re not.” Korra looked a bit disappointed at hearing this. “Because sometimes you’re beautiful and other times you’re ridiculously sexy.” Asami smiled as a blush spread over Korra’s cheeks. 

“Oh.”

Asami stretched her arms out and let out a big yawn. “I’m calling it a night, how about you?” Asami stood up and made her way towards the bedroom. But before she could make it very far, tan arms wrapped their way around her waist. She felt Korra nuzzle her neck and sigh. 

“I’m gunna take a shower first.” Korra tucked Asami’s hair behind her ear and then whispered. “You can join me if you want.” She then kissed Asami just under her ear and then began sucking her earlobe.

“Mmm,” Asami moaned and leaned her back further into Korra’s chest. 

“I take that as a yes,” hummed Korra as she peppered Asami’s neck with kisses and began guiding her to the bathroom.


	15. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this fic. I've been tied up with other fics and have had writers block when it comes to this one. I'm definitely going to continue it, but the updates will be less frequent.

A light knock interrupted Asami from her work. “Uh Boss,” Bolin’s shaky voice drifted towards her as he opened the door. Her head rose and Bolin continued. “Protesters are out front. Mako and some other guards are keeping it under control, but I think you might want to check it out.”

It had been three days since Asami had called out Amon and nothing major had happened, until now. She rose from her seat and followed Bolin to the elevator. They entered it in silence and began their descent.

“How long have they been out there?” asked Asami as she leaned back against the side of the elevator.

“Only a couple of minutes, but there’s already a good amount of them. They keep shouting about some rally and some other things.”

“Rally?”

“Yeah. I didn’t hear much cause I wanted to tell you right away.” Bolin ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Thanks Bolin,” said Asami as she exited from the elevator and crossed the lobby. She stopped before exiting the building though as she could already hear the chants seeping through into the lobby. 

“Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!” they chanted. 

“Spirits,” muttered Asami as she took in a deep breath and opened the door. Instantly the chants got louder. Mako saw her out of the corner of his eye and made his way to her.

“You shouldn’t have come down.”

“They’re here because of me, I might as well hear what they have to say.” Asami pushed forward and stood directly in front of the protesters.

A man with ridiculous sideburns stepped forward and began to shout. “We’re tired of living under the tyranny of Benders and here you are protecting them! We’ve been forced to live as lower class citizens due to the bending elite of this city. And it’s finally time that we tear down this bending establishment. Amon will bring us to a new age and you and Future Industries will fall” 

The man stepped even closer to Asami to be stopped by an arm across his chest. Mako had moved forward to make sure the man didn’t get any closer. “Move back,” growled Mako.

“I bet you want to use your firebending on me boy!” pushed the protester.

“I’m seriously thinking about it.” Mako pushed the man further back towards the other protesters.

“This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this boy only use their power to oppress us!” shouted the man as he pushed Mako’s arm away from his chest.

Mako glared at the man and began to step forward until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Mako stop,” sighed Asami. She nudged her way past him and approached the protesters again. “Is there anything else you’d like to say before I go back inside?”

“There actually is.” The man with sideburns glared at Asami. “Tonight you’ll see the true power of Amon. Just go to Avatar Park and you’ll see he’s far from a coward.”

“When tonight?”

“Sometime when the sun’s down,” the protester shrugged.

Asami furrowed her brow. She turned away from the protester and leaned towards Mako. “I need you and Bolin to look into this. Find out when it’s starting and if you can, what’s going to happen.”

“Okay Boss. Chung and Gommu will take our spots then until we’re back.”

Asami nodded and headed back into Future Industries. It seemed that Amon had decided to come out of hiding.

* * *

“So how do you want to go about this?” asked Asami as she clicked each piece of her suit into place.

“We need to see what he’s capable of, but also keep everyone safe. Iroh said that Lin is bringing the entire police force, but they won’t be able to make a move because of the citizens that will be there. They don’t know how many armed Equalists they’d have to take down, so it’s all kind of up in the air.” Korra explained. “On top of that, if they arrest Amon right there, more people will shift towards the Equalist side. There’s really no winning tonight.”

“Spirits.” Asami let out a sigh. “Maybe Bolin and Mako found something,” Asami paused and looked worriedly at Korra. “H-have you seen them?”

“Nope. Haven’t seen them since this morning when you left for work.”

Asami snapped her helmet into place. “I hope they’re okay.” 

“Don’t worry. They can take care of themselves. Anyways, we should just find a good place to watch, but is also well hidden.”

“I guess we’ll have to settle for a tree then. There are only bushes and trees when it comes to hiding places.”

“Can a tree hold you? Like isn’t your suit heavy?” Korra slipped on her mask.

“I should be okay. You ready to go?”

Korra nodded.

* * *

“There’s so many people,” Korra whispered. She and Asami were sitting in a tree near the side of the stage that the Equalists had set up. There was a large canvas with a white mask painted onto it. On the forehead of the mask a large red circle was painted. The stage was empty, but the park was full of Equalists as well as reporters and police. Even some Benders were there too showing their disapproval.

“There are.” Asami kicked her feet back and forth and she scanned the audience. “More than when I make speeches here.”

Korra glanced over at Asami. She placed her hand onto her metal one. “It’ll be okay.”

* * *

An hour passed before a booming voice echoed through the park. “WELCOME TO THE REVELATION. TONIGHT WE HAVE ALL GATHERED TO BRING EQUALITY TO THE WORLD. PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HERO, YOUR SAVIOR, AMON!”

The crowd roared with support as a spotlight shone on the center of the stage. A man wearing a matching mask to the large canvas behind the stage slowly emerged from a trapdoor below. The crowd continued to cheer until he held up a hand to quiet them.

“My quest for equality began many many years ago,” Amon started. His voice was softer than expected and he had turned down the microphone, making sure that the audience stayed quiet and listened intently. 

“When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me.” Amon’s head turned as he looked over the audience. 

“Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the CEO of Future Industries has voiced her opinion about the conflict between Nonbenders and Benders. She has called for an end, but she does not realize that this is just the beginning. She does not see that for there to be equality, Benders cannot exist. Bending does not bring balance to the world, you can see this throughout history. Even with an Avatar, there has always been imbalance. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering.” Amon paused and pointed towards the audience.

“It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, ‘What is the Revelation?’ You are about to get your answer. It is time that we together bring in a new era of balance. And it starts today.”

Equalists began dragging people onto the stage and forced them to kneel beside Amon. Each person had a black sack over their head and their hands tied behind their back.

“I have been granted the power to make Equality a reality. The power to take a person’s bending away. Permanently.” A collective gasp spread through the audience. Asami glanced over at Korra to see her body tense as Amon’s words echoed quietly through the park.

“That’s impossible,” Korra muttered. She then looked at Asami. “There’s no way.”

“Now I know many of you doubt the truth of this, but I shall demonstrate.” An Equalist pushed one of the hostages forward and removed the bag from their head. “Please welcome the man you all know as Admiral Zhao. Leader of the Agni Kai and and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City.” The crowd began to boo and Zhao glared at them all.

“Ah boo yourselves!” he shouted. 

“Zhao has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing Nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zhao the chance to fight to keep his bending.”

Amon motioned and an Equalist untied Zhao’s hands. “You're gonna regret doing that, pal,” Zhao growled as he shot a blast of fire straight at Amon’s face. Amon easily evaded the attack and continued to dodge them as Zhao shot blast after blast. With each step Amon took dodging the attacks, he eased closer and closer to Zhao. Zhao seemed to register this and began to generate lightning that jolted from his fingertips. He fired the bolt right at Amon, but Amon was too fast. He dodged beneath the blast and gripped Zhao’s wrist tightly. Lightning continued to shoot out from Zhao’s fingertips and Amon pushed his arm upwards. 

The night sky illuminated with the light blue sparks as Amon placed the thumb of his free hand onto Zhao’s forehead. Zhao’s face contorted as pain wracked his body. The lightning dwindled to blue flames, then to red, and then to nothing. The firebender slumped to the ground and let out a groan as Amon stepped away. 

As soon as Amon turned his back, Zhao raised an arm trying to send a fireblast, but nothing happened. He tried once more before finally falling to the ground and not rising again. 

“Wha ... what did you do to me?” gasped Zhao.

“Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!” The crowd burst into thunderous applause and support. “Now I know that The United Republic Police Force are here, but you cannot stop this. All around Republic City are bombs. Each one placed in areas where Benders flourish. You also will not be able to stop them because the shells are made of platinum. This demonstration will continue, unless you decide that these citizens’ lives are not important.”

“He’s bluffing,” Asami whispered. “He has to be.”

“I-I don’t think he is.” For the first time in her life, Korra truly felt fear.

The next hostage was pushed forward and the bag was removed. Asami gasped.

“Asami Sato. You dared to challenge me.” He stepped forward and placed a thumb onto the man’s forehead. “Be this a warning for anyone else who dares challenge me.” The man’s body thudded against the stage after his bending had been taken from him. 

The next hostage was pushed forward and the bag removed. This time Asami made a move to fly towards the stage, but Korra grabbed her arm. 

“They knew what they were getting into. We can’t risk thousands of lives for them. I’m sorry.”

Asami clenched her jaw as she saw Mako’s body fall like his brother’s had previously. 

“This is all my fault,” Asami said quietly.

“It’s not,” Korra tried to assure.

Amon continued to take bending away from three more hostages.

“The journey to equality has now begun.” Amon was lowered from the stage and disappeared into the night.

As the audience murmured about the rally and began to scatter, the police force rushed to the stage to help the hostages and bring them to the hospital.

“Spirits. We need to get to the hospital Korra!” Asami pulled Korra into her arms and blasted her boots to full power. They flew from the tree and rose quickly into the sky.

* * *

“Where are they?!” roared Asami as she rushed into the hospital with Korra following closely behind. They had stopped by the apartment to take off their suits and were now in normal clothing.

The police in the hospital turned and all looked sullen.

Asami rushed up to one of them and stared him down. “I asked, where are they?” she hissed.

“Asami. Korra.” Iroh pushed an officer to the side. “Come this way.” He led them through the long corridors of the hospital until they reached the room they all knew Asami was here for. He slid the door open and motioned for Asami to go in. Asami began to go in, but Korra hesitated.

“You coming?” asked Asami over her shoulder.

“I think you should see them first. I’ll talk to them later.”

Asami nodded and stepped into the room. She then slid the door closed.

“Hey Asami,” greeted Bolin from the hospital bed. He was closest to the door and next to him was Mako.

“This is all my fault,” Asami said as she stepped to stand beside Bolin’s bed. “I’m so sorry,” she said as she glanced at Bolin and then Mako.   
“It’s not your fault Asami. It’s our fault we were caught and no one knew Amon had this type of power,” reassured Mako.

“I sent you. I called Amon out. It’s my fault.”

Bolin held Asami’s hand and rubbed it gently. “It’s not. Mako and I will get through this. We’re alive, that’s what really matters.”

“I’m going to stop him. I promise.”


	16. Tensions Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's driven by her emotions, will her actions cause more problems than solutions?
> 
> (Recap: Amon has demonstrated his true power, leaving Mako and Bolin unable to bend. Korra continues to fight against the Equalists as The Blue Spirit. Asami tries to find new information and leads to get them closer to Amon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh... it's been so long! I got really stuck with this fic, but I hate leaving things unfinished. So I'll come back to this every now and again and hopefully finish it... even if it takes some time.

Korra’s eyes snapped up from the floor when she heard the door slide open. She watched as Asami stepped out and turned to leave.

“Asami?” Korra rushed after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. The taller woman turned her head and Korra’s heart sank. Tears streamed down the woman’s cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot. Without hesitation she pulled her into her arms and traced circles over Asami’s back. “We’ll fix this,” she said quietly.

“I know,” Asami whispered just audibly. “I need to go see Lin.”

“Want me to come?”

“No it’s okay. Just stay with Bolin and Mako and make sure they’re safe.”

Korra pulled away from Asami, but kept her hands on her shoulders to keep her from leaving. “What about you?”

“I can take care of myself.” Asami leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss over the scar on Korra’s cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it.” At that Asami turned on her heels and continued her way out of the hospital.

* * *

Asami didn’t even knock on Lin’s door. Instead she stormed into her office and began speaking. “Lin I need everything you have on the Equalists.”

Lin glared at Asami at first, but then her expression softened a bit. “Amon really got to you,” observed Lin.

“Of course he did!” Asami shouted. “He hurt Mako and Bolin!” She now stood in front of Lin who was sitting at her desk.

Lin sighed. “And he’s capable of hurting many more people Asami. I know it’s hard right now, but let the police do their job. Let me do my job.”

“Please, just give me the files and no one has to know. Let me help.”

“Asami, you know that’s illegal.”

Asami clenched her jaw. “I know. But think about this. The majority of the police force are Benders. If you need to stop the Equalists, you need to take them down without putting your force at danger. He can’t take bending from someone who can’t bend already.”

“My men know the risk that they’re taking. I don’t need you in this mess too.”

Asami placed both her hands on the desk and leaned forward. “I’m already in this mess, Lin. Let me help.”

“Spirits.” Lin stood from her desk and unlocked a filing cabinet. She then pulled out a thick file and threw it onto the desk between Asami’s hands. “Take a look, but that file can’t leave this office and no one can know you’ve seen this.”

“Thank you,” Asami said as she opened the file.

There was so much in the file. There were leads and information from before her father was dragged into the mess, before Korra’s lover was killed, before anyone knew about Amon. But it also had the reports from those events and all the way up to the present. It had everything.

“These,” Asami pointed to blueprints. “Where’d you get these?”

“The Blue Spirit turned them in when she brought in Baatar.” 

“I need them.”

“I can’t let you have those. They’re evidence, Asami.”

“Let me just look into them and I’ll return them before you know it.” Asami bit her lower lip. She could do so much with this knowledge.

“You’re not leaving here with those, but,” Lin grabbed some paper and a pen and placed them onto the desk.

Asami nodded, knowing what Lin was allowing her to do. She quickly began copying the blueprints, being as precise as possible. She wrote down all of the measurements that were on the paper and all of the used materials.

Once done she folded up the paper and put it into her pocket. She then went through the rest of the folder, noticing a reoccurring theme. She slipped out the photo of the woman and held it for Lin to see.

“Who’s this?”

“We don’t have a name for her, but she’s working for the Equalists. All we know is that she leads most of the missions now that the Lieutenant is in our custody.”

“So you don’t know where I could find her?”

“No and that’s the last thing you should be doing.” Lin shut the folder and returned it to the locked cabinet. “I think you’ve seen enough,” she said sternly.

Asami sighed. She had gotten more than enough from Lin, but she also felt sorry for using her friend like this. “Thank you. For everything,” Asami said as she began to leave. She stopped when she heard Lin clear her throat. 

“Don’t get yourself killed kid.” 

* * *

“How the hell did you get that?”

Asami’s head snaps up from her desk and she turns to see Korra hovering behind her. She couldn’t read the expression on Korra’s face.

“From Lin.”

“She gave you confidential police information?! Asami don’t mess with that stuff, it’s dangerous,” Korra said referring to the blueprints.

“I know,” she said quietly.

“What do you even plan to do with that? Recreate it? Cause I’m pretty sure that’s the last thing you should do.”

“Korra, you don’t understand. We can use this to fight the Equalists.”

“No. Do you know how many people could die?! If both sides are using machine guns, they’re just going to destroy one another.”

“Well if only the Equalists are using it, then we’ll be destroyed.”

Korra let out a heavy sigh. “I know you’re upset about Mako and Bolin, but this isn’t you.”

“Korra, I’ve already created a weaponized suit,” Asami said softly.

“A suit that stuns, doesn’t kill.”

Asami stood from her seat to square herself to Korra. “I just feel like there’s nothing we can do. The Equalists are always a step ahead.”

“I know, but you don’t have to go down to their level. Don’t try to recreate that, please.”

Asami closed her eyes and took in a couple deep breaths. Korra was right. This weapon would just bring more destruction and not a solution. She turned back to her desk, picking up the paper and handing it to Korra.

“Burn it,” she said. When Korra looked at her questioningly, she nodded her head to reassure her. The paper then burst up into flames, disappearing for good.

“Thank you,” Korra said as she closed the space between them and pulled Asami into a hug. “Maybe there are other leads we can follow. What else did Lin give you?”

Asami went on to explain about the woman she had talked about with Lin. That the redhead was now leading the missions, since Korra had taken out the Lieutenant.

“This is going to sound crazy… but maybe Obadiah knows something.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“He’s the only one who might have answers.”

* * *

Asami’s stomach turned as the door opened and Obadiah was led into the room. He strolled into the room as if nothing had changed. As if he didn’t have strengthened cuffs around his wrists and wearing a prisoner’s uniform. He just took a seat and looked at Asami as if they were having a meeting in his office at Future Industries.

“So you’re stuck,” he chuckled. “Can’t figure out Amon or where to go.”

Asami’s jaw tightened, she hated this. “The redhead. Who is she?”

He nodded, seeming impressed. “Ginger, she’s like me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Augmented. Enhanced. Stronger than your average person.”

“How?”

“Magic,” teased Obadiah.

“Don’t joke,” Asami practically growled. The longer she was with him, the more she wanted to leave.

“You’re no fun. I liked it more when you didn’t know what was going on.”

“Yeah well I do now, so answer my question.”

“They inject a serum to enhance the human body. Increases strength, reaction time, all of the senses. It also increases the person’s pain threshold, but it’s unstable. Only ten percent of the people injected survive and there are many side effects.”

“That’s what they did to you?”

“Yes, I volunteered for it. Along with myself and Ginger, there are other soldiers.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Asami asked skeptically.

“Because no matter what you know or do, you will never stop Amon,” Obadiah answered confidently. “You stand no chance.”

“Well if I stand no chance, you might as well answer my last question. How can I find Ginger?”

“That’s simple...” 


End file.
